Complementarias
by Nienna
Summary: Para encontrar un futuro alternativo a la premonición que se mostró ante Shaoran hará falta más que magia individual. ShaoranxSakura, EriolxTomoyo, TouyaxYukito. Resumen más extenso adentro.
1. Paciencia y premura

**Parejas:** ShaoranxSakura, EriolxTomoyo, TouyaxYukito/TouyaxYue.  
**Personajes:** Shaoran (Xiaolang), Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, Touya, Yue, Yukito, algunos OC.  
**Resumen:** Para encontrar un futuro alternativo a la premonición que se mostró ante Shaoran hará falta más que magia individual. Será su trabajo y el de Sakura reunir sus fuerzas, teniendo sus corazones más cerca que nunca, y alcanzar el nivel necesario para derrotar al Depósito de penumbra que por siglos se alimentó de su odio por Clow y ahora busca la venganza definitiva. A la reencarnación que guarda las memorias del mago le tocará repensar algunos de sus caprichos, pero para ello hallará una compañía dulce. Descubrirán un poder nuevo; magias complementarias.**  
Nota:** esta historia está basada en el manga de CCS más que nada. Me gusta mucho el anime, pero creo que deformaron bastante la personalidad de Sakura y algunos detalles importantes de la trama. Es además una idea reciclada de hace siete años. Quedó irreconocible, ya que la única protagonista de la historia original era Tomoyo, pero creo que será más interesante de esta manera.

He decidido mantener la escritura china del nombre Shaoran (Xiaolang) ya que usaré varios términos en ese idioma y me parece más adecuada al contexto. Al final encontrarán una lista con las palabras de cada capítulo en orden de aparición.

**Complementarias**

_Prólogo: Paciencia y premura_

Las horas en el desierto de Gobi no eran sencillas. Nocturnas y diurnas, ambas encerraban sus peligros. Cuando el Sol acariciaba la arena, lo hacía con demasiado ahínco y no le dejaba dar más de diez pasos sin sentir que moriría de sed si daba otros diez más. Cuando la Luna era la vigilante del paraje, toda criatura y alimaña salía a procurarse lo que durante el día era riesgoso buscar. El hechicero chino no era la excepción, pues escogía la penumbra para dejar su improvisada morada y avanzar cuanto pudiera, siempre y cuando tormentas de viento y monzones no se interpusieran entre su objetivo y él.

Con esos obstáculos, deseaba acelerar su aprendizaje de la forma que fuese. El lujo de resguardarse de las inclemencias del clima le parecía inverosímil cuando por sus ojos pasaban las escenas de un futuro que no quería que llegase jamás. Futuro que debía cambiar aprisa y a como diera lugar.

_Aprisa_. A la impaciencia propia de su juventud, se sumaba aquélla, abismalmente más opresiva que la primera. Apresurarse era imperioso si quería proteger la luz que bañaba el mundo y abrigaba su corazón.

La maestra de las cartas corría un peligro inminente. El tiempo le pisaba los talones y no podía detenerse a ver exactamente a qué distancia estaba de él. Debía seguir hacia delante confiando en que esa premonición amarga no era el destino, confiando en que lo irremediable no se mostraría ante un mago inexperto como él sino ante la hechicera más poderosa de una sola vez.

En sus cartas y llamadas, siempre se las arreglaba para preguntar a la muchacha sobre eso. Después de todo, para alguien despistada como su novia sus inquietudes eran propias de su noviazgo a distancia. Mas bastaba un solo repicar del teléfono extra para que todas las fuerzas que se estaba esforzando por juntar parecieran una brizna y aguantara el aliento hasta que la joven japonesa le contestaba con su voz alegre y dulce de siempre.

_Todavía no._ No podían culparle por no sentir alivio, sino solo más impaciencia de la que ya sentía.

Como cada vez más seguido le ocurría, su turbación le obligó a abandonar la sombra del montículo de tierra en la que esperaba el anochecer mucho antes de que éste ocurriera. Echando un vistazo al termómetro que cargaba en un bolsillo y que bordeaba los 45ºC, calculó el agua que debería encontrar para terminar la jornada, rogando a los dioses que esta vez su suerte tampoco le faltara.

Si el reto físico le ayudaba a aumentar su poder mágico al dejarle sin otras opciones para lograr sobrevivir más que recurrir a su magia, de aquello no tenía duda. El problema era la velocidad a la que lo hacía. Lento, demasiado lento su magia crecía. Sentía que debía improvisar un nuevo camino para recorrer la senda que necesitaba en el escaso tiempo que tenía, cuyos márgenes precisos no podía ni quería averiguar.

Las sombras de una bandada de buitres acompañaron sus pasos, pasos que se le antojaron interminables, hasta que finalmente su vista enrojecida y seca contempló una pequeña laguna que no era un espejismo. Probablemente el agua bajo tierra había encontrado alguna vía de escape hacia ese plano no hace mucho y el oasis incipiente dependía ahora de encontrar amparo del calor para desarrollarse.

Empuñando su espada al tiempo que retiraba un grueso papel de entre sus ropas, forzó a su garganta a trabajar aun antes de probar sorbo.

- ¡Álzate y protege esta vertiente con tu manto, Tián jiān!

A su llamado, un alto joven cuya larga trenza lucía los matices castaños de la tierra y cuyos ropajes, mucho más anchos que su delgada silueta, parecían esconder espacio suficiente para abrigar todo lo vivo que la pisara, se plantó con majestuosidad a su lado. Sus facciones se diría que habían sido esculpidas con el más fino de los cinceles, mas los movimientos expertos de la lanza que sostenía en una de sus manos borraban de cualquier mente la idea de fragilidad que éstas pudieran investirle.

Con el último movimiento, una gran duna se alzó entre el Sol y el agua, librando a la superficie de esta última de una excesiva velocidad de evaporación que le costaría la existencia en unos pocos días.

- Xiaolang – habló el joven, contemplando al hechicero chino con orbes a tono con su cabello – Bebe y descansa, has exigido demasiado de ti mismo en esta marcha.

- Tián jiān – sonriendo, le devolvió la mirada con cariño y no con orgullo, a pesar de encontrarse observando a una de sus creaciones – gracias.

Su carta de la Tierra ocupó el sitio junto a él, bajo la sombra, y vigiló que se repusiera de su larga caminata sin ser molestado.

- Estabas deshidratándote, continuar hubiera sido insensato – lo regañó cambiando apenas el timbre de voz a uno más áspero, sin quitar la vista del cielo. De lo que se acercara por la tierra no debía preocuparse, pues lo sentiría mucho antes de que pudiera dañar a su amo.

- En ese caso hubiera llamado a Shuǐ liú – le aseguró, recostándose sobre la arena que todavía estaba algo tibia – No hubiera tenido otra opción.

- ¿Crees que habrías sido capaz de reconocer tus límites a tiempo?

- Yo-

- Cuando solo puedes contar contigo mismo, debes ser precavido, Xiaolang. En esta desolación nadie te auxiliará más que nosotros, tus cartas, y si te niegas a usarnos hasta último momento-

- ¿Y qué me aconsejas hacer? ¡No podré hacerme más fuerte con ustedes haciendo todo por mí!

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que había subido la voz. Tián jiān, por el contrario, no hizo un solo gesto.

La discusión era una frecuente entre los dos, ya que Tián jiān era la carta que poseía la personalidad más fuerte de los cinco elementos: Tierra, Agua, Fuego, Madera y Metal. Su mazo solo contaba con esas cinco cartas y distaba mucho de encerrar el poder que requeriría en la batalla que se avecinaba. Por esa razón, se negaba a hacer uso de él a no ser que su vida dependiera de ello. Pero cada día que lo liberaba, Tián jiān le planteaba la misma interrogante y le miraba con fijeza, esperando una clase de respuesta que escapaba a su razonamiento.

Xiaolang sabía que su carta conseguía ver todo a fondo, tal como las raíces solo eran visibles en lo profundo de la tierra. Podía leer todo, inclusive a él. Se negaba a compartir lo que veía, no obstante, nada le había dicho sobre lo que vislumbraba al mirarle ni siquiera al recibir una orden directa.

- Como has dicho, esta es una senda que debes recorrer con tu propia fuerza y por eso, no contarás con mi consejo. Sí con mi aprobación, cuando decidas lo que debes hacer - era la réplica que siempre le daba al presionarlo, réplica que lo dejaba hecho polvo cada vez sin falta.

Sabía que había algo que no estaba haciendo. Algo que debía hacer para seguir adelante.

Cansado, se irguió y tras limpiarse las manos en su vestidura, restregó sus ojos con frustración creciente. Llevaba un mes y medio en aquel lugar hostil y solamente había conseguido crear cinco cartas, apenas las básicas. Su magia siquiera poseía el nivel suficiente para que liberara a más de dos a la vez. ¿Cómo iba a ingeniárselas, cómo iba a poder quintuplicar su fuerza a tiempo si seguía a ese ritmo?

- Has depositado mucho poder en nosotros, Xiaolang – posando su mano libre en uno de sus hombros mientras se hincaba frente al joven chino, la carta probó dándole una última pista – Puedes usar ese poder como mejor consideres.

- _Como mejor considere. ¿Acaso querrá decir que…? _– esperanzado ante la nueva idea que acababa de surgirle gracias a la insistencia de Tián jiān, el hechicero asió la lanza de la Tierra, cerrando un puño tembloroso alrededor del arma. La Tierra no hizo más que un levísimo asentimiento de cabeza - ¿Es posible usar ese poder contra mí?

- Si así lo deseas. Solo debes recordar que, si mueres, nos esparciremos por el mundo y haremos el caos.

- Eso no pasará – amagó con ponerse de pie, utilizando su espada como sostén, pero Tián jiān volvió a sentarlo en la arena negando con la cabeza - ¡No puedo descansar, debo darme prisa!

- Un muerto no puede ayudar a nadie, por hoy debes descansar. La prisa no es buena consejera en empresas que requieren tanto esfuerzo – ante la testarudez del joven, se limitó a ponerle el filo de su lanza al cuello – Ahora mismo yo solo podría vencerte, así que haz lo que digo. Además, tu madre está por llamarte. De verte tan fatigado, vendrá a buscarte y te llevará a casa.

Resignado, el heredero del clan Li aceptó reposar otra vez. Ahora que estaba cerca de una fuente de agua cristalina su madre no tardaría en contactarlo y sobraba decir lo mucho que lo superaba en poder. De proponérselo, podría obligarlo a cesar todos sus empeños sin que él pudiera hacer mucho para detenerla.

- Mù liào, siento llamarte otra vez para lo mismo – su carta de Madera suspiró al terminar de materializarse, descubriendo la forma de un hombre que llevaba corteza por piel, hojas por pelo, ramas por dedos y que vestía con la grandeza del rey de lo verde – Con unas bayas y unas frutas maduras estará bien por hoy.

- Ofende nuevamente mi gran talento, joven amo – expresó Mù liào haciendo florecer lo que le pedía, frunciendo el ceño en cuanto notó la sonrisita burlona en el rostro bello a su costado.

- Por supuesto, es un gran desperdicio – apoyó compasivo Tián jiān, y la Madera saltó como quemada por una braza.

- ¡Cállate, cínico! Tus burlas me enferman, bien sabes que yo te supero tanto como guerrero como artista, me sorprenden tus agallas.

- ¿Ah, si? – alzando apenas las cejas, la Tierra no pareció afectada por el hecho - ¿Esa seguridad de poder derrotarme te la da la teoría de los Cinco Elementos?

- Exacto – cruzándose de brazos, Mù liào lo observó con altivez – así que no me tientes a probarla. Aunque puedo asegurarte que no te mataré, eres demasiado hermoso para hacerlo. De hecho, quedarías fantástico en muchas de mis obras, sería un deleite usarte en cualquiera de ellas.

- Me halagas, oh gran Mù liào.

- Y tú me exasperas.

Xiaolang ahogó una risita, acomodándose para dormir una siesta. Se preguntaba si su falta de experiencia y de poder causaba los comportamientos excéntricos de sus cartas, o si era una faceta de él muy profunda que había escogido mostrarse de esa manera. Mù liào estaba obsesionado con la belleza y la perfección, amaba crear los jardines más magníficos, jardines dignos de un paraíso terrenal sin duda. No se resignaba a la orden de su amo de no desperdiciar magia manteniendo tanta vegetación en medio del desierto ni a ser más su chef privado que una carta de ataque.

No supo bien cuántas horas después se despertó sobresaltado. Mirando en derredor, notó que oscurecía. Mù liào se había entretenido fabricando y modificando infinitas veces una corona de flores para Tián jiān, que el joven se dejaba colocar pacientemente cada vez.

- Mh… falta algo – solo para escuchar lo mismo constantemente – Tienes que soltarte el pelo.

Alcanzó a beber agua antes que la superficie del líquido refulgiera. Hizo callar con un gesto a Mù liào y aguardó a que la figura grácil de su madre se mostrara en lugar de su propio reflejo.

- Hijo – lo saludó, con su seriedad característica.

- Madre.

- Ha pasado más de una semana, comenzaba a temer por tu seguridad. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Lamento haberla contrariado, pero he hecho algunos avances – le indicó a Tián jiān que se acercara al agua para mostrarle su última creación. La bella mujer apreció lo mejor que pudo esa vista y Xiaolang alcanzó a ver desde semejante distancia el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos – Es la Tierra, su nombre es Tián jiān.

- Te vas superando, hijo, verdaderamente luce su esencia en cada fibra – complacida cuando la carta se inclinó con respeto ante ella y luego salió de su vista, continuó – Has completado la base en tiempo récord.

- Madre…

- Lo sé, tienes prisa y piensas que estás yendo demasiado lento – la hechicera frunció el ceño, no decidiéndose entre la preocupación y el enojo – Es muy riesgoso que lo hagas de esta forma, lo sabes bien. Y sabes también que Sakura es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola, hijo.

- Sí, estoy consciente de ello, madre. Y créeme que confío en ella más que en nada – sonriendo con cariño ante el solo recuerdo de la japonesa, agregó – Más que en mí mismo.

- ¿Entonces por qué tanto apuro? No lo comprendo. Si he cedido a tu pedido de no interponerme, ha sido por la visión que me has mostrado. Pero sigo creyendo en lo que te dije, en que Sakura lo hubiera visto mucho antes que tú si fuera a convertirse en realidad.

- Esa es mi esperanza, que ella no lo ha visto – apretó los puños, esforzándose por mantener la compostura. ¡Había perdido todo el día durmiendo, otro día más desperdiciado! – Cuando lo vea, será inevitable. Debo conseguir cambiarlo antes que eso ocurra, madre, por eso tengo un último favor que pedirle.

- Te escucho.

- Si todo marcha bien, en un par de meses volveré a Hong Kong – anunció, aquella era la parte del plan que no le había contado a la hermosa figura que le observaba desde la lejana metrópoli – Pero no volveré a casa, me adentraré en los suburbios y enfrentaré cuanto mal encuentre en ellos. Puede que me demore un par de meses más.

- Liberarás los sellos, lucharás con los malditos, pelearás con los brujos sedientos de nominarse a sí mismos lo mejor de Hong Kong – la morena sonrió ante la incredulidad de su único hijo al descubrir su plan – Presentía que sería tu siguiente paso y como te prometí no me interpondré, mientras tu vida no corra excesivo peligro. No quiero perderte.

- Le prometo que no moriré, pase lo que pase. _Al menos no en China, no sin haberme asegurado que Sakura estará a salvo._

- Te creo – mutando la emoción en su sonrisa, procuró plasmar todo lo que sentía en ella, acción que pocas veces llevaba a cabo – Pero esa promesa la has hecho pensando en que no quiero perder al heredero de mi clan. Y no es así. No quiero perderte a ti, Xiaolang. Te protegí todo este tiempo, te crié y enseñé todo cuanto sé, no porque lo seas, hijo. Lo hice por amor.

El joven hechicero miró a su madre con estupefacción. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano, y todavía le sobrarían, las veces en que ella le había demostrado su afecto de esa manera tan diáfana. La última vez había sido antes de su primer viaje a Japón cuando se había marchado con la misión de recuperar las cartas Clow para el clan Li.

De eso hacían ya cuatro años, pero aún recordaba la calidez del beso en su frente.

- No quiero perderte – repitió ella sin molestarse por su expresión – Pero tampoco quiero detenerte, pues sé que cada paso que estás dando es impulsado y apresurado por amor, hijo. No me interpondré, pero si vas a pedirme algo más que eso temo que no pueda cumplirlo.

- Madre, lo que necesito – tomó aire, aquella petición resultaba aún más difícil ahora – es que pelee contra mí sin contenerse cuando regrese a casa. Si logro derrotarla, podré volver a Japón sabiendo que cumplí mi objetivo.

- Me lo pides porque soy la hechicera más poderosa de China. Pero te olvidas también de que soy tu madre, porque de otro modo no podrías siquiera pensar que podría hacerte daño.

- Cuando me entrenaba-

- ¡Jamás te ataqué a muerte! – saliéndose de sus casillas por un momento, la dama intentó serenarse – Tengo que pensarlo. Cuando llegues a casa sabrás mi respuesta.

- Muchas gracias, madre. Y perdóneme, por favor.

- Las tinieblas son grandes en Hong Kong. El Sol no alcanza a iluminar todos los rincones donde se esconden. En cambio, los brazos vastos de la oscuridad lo cubren todo. Ten mucho cuidado, hijo mío.

Haciendo la reverencia más profunda que su posición le permitía, Xiaolang la mantuvo hasta que el reflejo de su madre se borró del agua.

La charla había transcurrido lentamente, tanto que la noche se cernía sobre el desierto de Gobi cuando levantó la cabeza y fijó la vista en el cielo adornado de estrellas que podía observar tal cual era gracias a la carencia de luces artificiales. Tan distinto a su ciudad natal.

Tanto la arena y las estrellas que parecían no tener fin a su alrededor, le hacían sentir pequeño. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga al recordar una de las acepciones de su nombre. _Pequeño lobo._

Solo el lobo más feroz y grandioso de todos podría auxiliar a Sakura en el momento preciso. La joven japonesa era la hechicera más poderosa del mundo y tal era su luz que cualquier poder, a su lado parecía oscuro y pequeño.

_Pequeño._

Una mano amplia y cálida apretó uno de sus hombros, sacándole del pozo de pensamientos que estaba engulléndole justo a tiempo. El joven chino agradeció en silencio que la Tierra pudiera escudriñar la raíz de cada criatura que la recorría y se dejó envolver por su manto protector sin quejarse. Más aun, buscó su abrigo y se acomodó en él. Tián jiān lo acunó entre sus brazos con una sonrisa suave que solo Mù liào pudo ver.

Cuando ambas cartas percibieron que su amo dormitaba profundamente, rompieron el silencio.

- Lo mejor será que Huǒ lì, Jīn shǔ y tú se encarguen – opinó la Madera, estirando una mano hacia la trenza de la Tierra, que ésta prontamente quitó de su alcance. No más adornos por ese día, había tenido bastante.

- ¿Oh? ¿Qué pasó con el mejor guerrero y artista, no quiere participar?

- Atrevido. Sabes que le tengo demasiado cariño, nunca podría ponerle un dedo encima.

- Más bien, ni una rama.

- Ni un solo pétalo.

- Muy bien, nos encargaremos nosotros.

Fuego, Metal y Tierra hundirían los dientes en la carne del creador, asumirían esa dolorosa tarea para ayudarle a cumplir su afán.

Estaba decidido.

- ¡Arriba, arriba, vamos, vamos! ¡A levantarse los humanos holgazanes! – el Metal lo azuzó divertido con su martillo, y más que dolerle por el contacto fue su temperatura la que le molestó - ¡Aguarda, eres el único humano! – riendo, volvió a espolearlo y a ordenar como sargento de marina - ¡Vamos, vamos!

- ¡Caliente! ¡Basta, quita eso! – gritó, enderezándose de un salto - Jīn shǔ, ¿qué…?

El castaño parpadeó. No recordaba haber liberado a Jīn shǔ, tampoco haberse dormido. Miró confundido a su carta, un herrero fornido de carácter noble y afable que prorrumpió en carcajadas en lugar de explicarle lo sucedido.

- ¡Jīn shǔ! ¿Qué pasó? – intentando en vano quitar la arena de su ropa y su cabello, el joven hechicero forzó su memoria y así pudo recordar una especie de resplandor rojo anaranjado y luego una gran negrura. Al menos, sí recordaba haber liberado sus cartas – Estábamos combatiendo…

- Sí, y a cierta llamita se le fue la olla – contestó el Metal en son de burla, mirando en dirección al culpable.

- ¿No dijeron que debía ir en serio? Eso hice – se defendió Huǒ lì, que llevaba una holgada babucha negra como única vestimenta. Sus ojos difuminados en tonos rojizos hacían juego con sus iris escarlata y unas esferas del mismo color danzaban alrededor de su torso, siguiendo los movimientos perezosos de sus manos – Tienes buenos reflejos, novato. ¡De haberte tardado un milisegundo más, terminabas calcinado!

- ¡Te daría con mi martillo en esa pelada tuya, Huǒ lì! ¡Llevábamos horas sin parar y Xiaolang se cansa! ¿Entiendes? ¡Se cansa! ¿Es que no tienes ni pelo ni cerebro en la cabeza?

- A ver, atrévete – lo retó el Fuego, a sabiendas de que su calor fundiría el Metal sin problemas - ¡Ven, si eres tan machito!

- Eres insoportable – volteando hacia su amo, Jīn shǔ resolvió ignorarlo - ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? Sonó bastante mal. Te diste con una roca al caer a la arena, mucha suerte la tuya.

- Por favor, no se peleen. _Creo que en la próxima carta le preguntaré a Hiiragizawa si esto es una mala señal, ¡no puede ser que sean tan excéntricas! _– archivando el último pensamiento bajo la categoría de 'urgente', caminó hasta Jīn shǔ y le sonrió con agradecimiento por no prestarle atención al otro – Me encuentro bien, algo aturdido y con sed, pero bien.

- Solo a ti se te ocurre venir a entrenar a un desierto en verano, chiquillo.

- Ya te lo ha explicado cincuenta veces, cabeza de nabo.

- ¡Eh, que la planta es el vejete, no yo!

- Xiaolang – con un puchero precediéndolo, el Metal anunció - Extraño a Tián jiān.

- Yo también, la verdad es que su compañía es mucho más agradable que la tuya, latita oxidada.

_Sí, es urgente._ Negándose a gastar fuerzas en prestarles atención, sacó de su bolsillo la carta de la Tierra. Estudiando su imagen como si fuera a obtener la verdad que buscaba, se preguntó si podría invocarla. Si ya podría convocar tres cartas principales, con solo un par de semanas de entrenamiento intenso. En ese lapso, tres nuevas cartas habían nacido y el joven chino por fin se sentía complacido con su trabajo. Con esa frecuencia sí era posible que llegase a tiempo a ayudar a Sakura, o eso pensaba.

Para estar seguro completamente, necesitaba crear a continuación otras tres cartas. Debía hacerlo lo más seguido que pudiera, y pronto. Para eso era preciso que sus cartas con más espíritu luchador le atacasen al mismo tiempo y sin descanso.

Pero, si no podía mantener a las tres al mismo tiempo, la idea era más que imposible.

- Empecemos otra vez – ordenó, aprestándose. Apenas dándole un segundo de gracia, Huǒ lì se le fue encima junto con sus esferas, que dejaban una estela candente donde quiera que tocaran, fuera arena, roca, tela o piel. En ese caso, también era dolorosa - ¡Dios del-!

- Oh, esos pergaminos no te servirán, ya lo sabes – consumiéndolo en un instante, el Fuego le mostró una sonrisa guasona - ¡Esta vez voy a matarte, así que más vale que uses un truquito nuevo!

- Estoy de acuerdo, por una vez – guardando su martillo en su cinto tras terminar de forjarse una enorme espada, Jīn shǔ también se aproximó a él – Partiré tu arma en dos si no mejoras en el próximo asalto, Xiaolang. Ya es tiempo de que dejes de huir de nosotros y tomes la ofensiva.

Los siguientes segundos transcurrieron en cámara lenta. El joven hechicero conoció por fin el peso de la orden que había dado a sus cartas y la lealtad con la que éstas la cumplían. _Atacar a matar_, eso les había pedido. Supo también que el aprecio que sentía por ellas era mutuo, ya que las tres habían aguardado a que tuviera oportunidad de defenderse para verdaderamente pelear con todo.

Viendo venir ambos embates simultáneos, recordó a Sakura. Recordó su cabello corto, su sonrisa, el verde de sus ojos, su color favorito. _Todo va a estar bien_. Confiaba en Sakura y ella confiaba en él. No moriría. Confiaría en ella y en su frase invencible. El destino no podía ser tan cruel.

El filo del metal oscuro cortó sus cabellos y el calor del fuego escoció sus mejillas antes de que se decidiera finalmente.

- ¡Álzate y protégeme con tu manto, Tián jiān, sal y pelea a mi lado!

Una gran resquebrajadura se formó entre él y sus adversarios, tragándose la arena por apenas un segundo antes de que una gran montaña de roca emergiera de las entrañas de la tierra y resguardara a Xiaolang del filo y el fuego. Tián jiān ocupó la cima, asiendo su lanza con ambas manos y mirando con desafío en dirección a sus rivales. El Fuego y el Metal mostraron sorpresa por una fracción de segundo, luego sonrieron y retomaron la arremetida.

Jadeante, el joven chino escuchó lo que debía ser una lluvia de agujas de metal golpeando contra la montaña. La vista se le nublaba, mas se permitió alegrarse un poco. ¡Lo había logrado, las tres cartas estaban en acción y él todavía respiraba!

- ¡De esto estaba hablando, pequeñajo! ¡Esto es una verdadera pelea! – con un rugido de gozo, Huǒ lì brincó por la montaña hasta alcanzar su cumbre y rodeó con llamas a la Tierra - ¡A ver qué te parece que suba la temperatura, cara bonita!

- ¡Huǒ lì, no seas presumido, déjamelo a mí! ¡El fuego no quema la tierra! – haciendo eco de sus palabras, la cabeza de Tián jiān asomó intacta entre el fuego. Con un movimiento certero hundió tres esferas en la tierra, deteniendo el remolino de brazas - ¡Córrete de ahí, idiota!

Tián jiān le obsequió una sonrisa a Jīn shǔ, apresando a Huǒ lì en una víbora de roca compacta. Xiaolang había usado ese tiempo para escalar hasta la cúspide de la montaña y detuvo la lanza que de otro modo hubiera seguido camino hasta la garganta del Fuego.

- Escuchen, no deben aniquilarse entre ustedes – habló, agitado. El Metal se detuvo, comprendiendo que su amo imponía una pausa y una nueva orden.

- De ser así, no podré protegerte, Xiaolang – sentenció la Tierra – no podré con dos conteniéndome.

- Yo velaré por mí, Tián jiān – soltando la lanza, le indicó con un gesto que devolviera la libertad al fuego – Por el momento, me defenderás si es imperioso. Cuando pueda con ellos por mí mismo, pasarás a estar de su lado.

Regresando la montaña bajo tierra, Tián jiān le recibió entre sus brazos cuando sus rodillas flaquearon.

- Continuaremos más tarde, duerme un poco – el hechicero tal vez hubiera objetado a ello, de haber podido, pero se le cerraban los ojos – Descuida, no volveremos a nuestra forma de carta. Esfuérzate en mantenernos por el momento.

A escasa distancia, un espectro les estudiaba desde el amparo de la noche y la oscuridad. Hacía varias jornadas que esos extraños habían llamado intensamente su atención y se debatía entre terminar con la vida del muchacho, cosa que le costaría poco trabajo, o simplemente dejar su magia prosperar. Le parecía ridícula la mera idea de que una persona pudiese superar a Clow, por lo que en verdad le traía sin cuidado el futuro de aquel joven oriental. Admiraba su empeño, eso sí, aun pese al asco que le generaba la magia blanca.

El Espectro aguardaba pacientemente otro acontecimiento, uno que cada día se acercaba más. Una venganza que saboreaba desde hacía siglos y que cada día ganaba sabor se aproximaba con la caída de la arena en el reloj, un acontecimiento que esperaba con ansias y que había aprendido a esperar con calma, sintiendo sus fuerzas multiplicarse sin que él moviera apenas los dedos. Mejor dicho, la sombra que quedaba de ellos.

Cada quien a lo suyo, pensó, dando el asunto por cerrado. Pronto partiría a Tokyo y nada recordaría sobre ese muchacho curioso que se afanaba en ponerse en peligro incesantemente ni sobre sus ridículas cartas.

Si volvían a cruzarse, él sería el brujo más poderoso de la historia sobre la faz de la tierra y con su sempiterno poder lo borraría de un pequeño soplo. En eso confiaba ciegamente, al igual que en su guía oscura.

_Serás el más poderoso si esperas lo suficiente_, le había asegurado la Dama Negra, _serás más poderoso que cualquier humano, vivo o muerto. La única fuerza por sobre ti seré yo, así que aguarda. Aguarda y crece, Espectro, Depósito de mi penumbra, Vacío de luz._

**Cartas Xiaolang [pronunciación] (Significado literal)**

Tierra: Tián jiān [tién chién] (Tierra)

Agua: Shuǐ liú [shuei eou] (Río, corriente de agua)

Madera: Mù liào (Madera de construcción)

Metal: Jīn shǔ [chin shu] (Metal)

Fuego: Huǒ lì [huóo lí] (Potencia de fuego)


	2. Un sentimiento, una amenaza

**Nota:** desde ahora, la historia se desarrolla desde el final del manga específicamente (la última escena es de Shaoran y Sakura reencontrándose, ya como alumnos de secundaria).

**Complementarias**

_Capítulo 1: Un sentimiento, una amenaza_

Una sonrisa sincera embellecía aún sus facciones, mientras disfrutaba de la quietud en su camino a casa desde la escuela. Acababa de separarse de una contentísima Sakura colgada del brazo de un igual de dichoso Li Xiaolang, estado que desde su reencuentro no había mutado en ninguno de los dos.

Habían sido cuatro largos años, años en lo que su amiga se había esforzado en aparentar calma y entereza esperando el regreso de aquella persona especial, tocaya del osito de peluche que cada noche abrazaba al dormir. Para los ojos detallistas de quien mejor la conocía, sin embargo, la maestra de cartas había estado muy lejos de disimular con éxito la desolación que había experimentado. Los últimos doce meses habían sido especialmente tortuosos, sin apenas noticias del joven chino.

Tomoyo admiraba la confianza que su amiga tenía en su novio. Nada había preguntado al estar frente a él nuevamente, a pesar de que el chico apenas había dado una vaga explicación. "Trámites en Hong Kong", había dicho.

La japonesa sabía que algo no menos que de vida o muerte podía hacer al hechicero ignorar las cartas y llamados de su amada. Por lo mismo, estaba segura que Xiaolang ocultaba un asunto importante. Y como reforzando esa creencia, cuando creía que nadie lo observaba un aire grave rodeaba al joven extranjero. La mejor amiga de su novia no necesitaba poderes mágicos para saber con certeza que algo ocurría.

El castaño, suspicaz como nunca, la había rehuido como había podido desde su llegada. Mas finalmente esa tarde, había accedido a ir a tomar el té a su casa. Sakura ayudaría a preparar el escenario de la escuela para un festival de coro que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, por lo que era la ocasión perfecta para interrogarlo sin que él se tragase respuestas que no quería revelar a la maestra de cartas.

Ingresando a su mansión, Tomoyo revisó el tiempo que tendría para cambiarse y leer una carta que llegaba sin falta los primeros días del mes. ¡Dos horas! Más que suficiente.

_¡Sabía que sería hoy!, _orgullosa de su clarividencia, recogió el sobre de su escritorio y lo estrechó sin tardanza contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos por espacio de unos segundos, riéndose en voz baja de sí misma. _Si Sakura me viera, se reiría mucho._

Depositó el sobre en su almohada, sintiendo como la familiar mezcla de sentimientos colmaba el lugar de su cuerpo que había tocado el papel. Siempre era lo mismo cuando recibía sus cartas. Ya estaba habituada a la alegría fugaz, a la nostalgia inevitable, incluso al leve quemazón cuando recordaba lo ingenua que había sido al pensar que estaría enamorada de Sakura hasta el final de su vida. Que podría, como había podido desde que la conoció, abrazar su felicidad como propia y no preocuparse de nada más que de cuidar su sonrisa, de quererla y mimarla como pudiera. _Qué dulce es ser una niña, y qué amargo es crecer._

¿Si había tratado de aferrarse a su amor de infancia? Sí, no podía negarlo. De hecho, le encantaría seguir intentándolo, si así conseguía olvidarse del nuevo ocupante de su corazón. Pero no podía. Esos ojos azul profundo la perseguían, como pidiéndole que se zambullera en ellos, que de ninguna manera los dejase ir. _¿Cómo podría?_

Terminando de ajustarse un vestido blanco ligero en reemplazo de su uniforme, se entretuvo trenzándose el pelo hacia un costado de su cuello, sus ojos lavanda fijos en la carta. _Eriol, ni la libertad de llamarte por tu nombre disfruto. El amor adulto es despiadado, tú ya tienes a alguien contigo, y además…_

- Además, eres demasiado para mí – sonriendo con tristeza, se corrigió – No, yo soy demasiado poco para ti.

Abrió la misiva, retirando la página doblada que contenía en su interior con delicadeza. Enseguida tuvo un mal presentimiento. Jamás había recibido solo una página del joven inglés, era la primera vez.

_Estimada Daidouji:_

_ Tu última carta aquietó mi corazón, te estoy muy agradecido por eso y por los años de amistad que compartimos. Siempre fue un placer leerte, me hiciste pensar que debimos haber hablado más durante mi estancia en Tomoeda. De eso me arrepiento, pero Sakura me mantuvo más ocupado de lo que creí._

_ Esta es la última vez que te escribo. Estoy seguro que no me echarás en falta, me disculpo por no haber podido responder a tus preguntas adecuadamente esta ocasión._

_ Tuyo sinceramente,_

_ Hiiragizawa Eriol._

De sus dedos resbaló la hoja, repleta con apenas esas exiguas palabras solo debido al trazo experto de su remitente, así como de sus ojos resbalaron lágrimas. Luchó contra ellas, pero una tras otra le ganaron la batalla, llegando hasta su mentón y cayendo sobre sus sábanas. Sollozó en mute, recostándose encogida en su cama. No se culpaba por llorar, era natural hacerlo tras perder el único contacto con la persona que amaba de manera tan abrupta. Se preguntó, casi ausente, si el una vez hechicero más poderoso del mundo había descubierto lo que sentía por él finalmente y por eso había cortado su relación de cuajo. Otra explicación no le hallaba. _Pero yo no iba a decírtelo nunca, Eriol, no hacía falta que lo hicieras. Me contentaba con ser tu amiga._

- ¿Tomoyo? – dejando caer su mochila, el joven chino salvó la distancia hasta ella rápidamente. Solo había podido ver su larga cabellera negra desde la puerta, pues la muchacha se encontraba de espaldas, pero había notado el temblor que la sacudía perfectamente. Al tener su rostro en su campo visual, confirmó la sospecha que tenía. Su amiga lloraba lágrimas gruesas y parecía asombrada de verlo allí – Siento haber entrado así, me dejaron pasar, y llamé a la puerta varias veces, pero no me contestabas.

- Xiaolang – sentándose en su lecho, procuró sonreír cuanto pudo. Hacía poco que los dos ya no se llamaban por el apellido y recordar que podía contarse entre las personas de confianza del hechicero chino nunca fallaba en alegrarla –Está bien, discúlpame por recibirte así. ¿Quieres un pedazo de pie de limón con tu té? Lo preparé esta mañana.

- Me encantaría – devolviéndole el gesto al tiempo que le extendía un pañuelo, el castaño la miró con preocupación antes de añadir – Te sorprenderás al oír esto, pero Sakura me dijo que te notaba extraña. Aunque es distraída, te quiere mucho y te conoce bien.

- Gracias – luego de secar sus lágrimas y respirar profundo, se puso de pie y se dirigió al intercomunicador para pedir que trajesen todo a su cuarto. Al terminar, observó al recién llegado más repuesta – Sakura ha madurado mucho. Eso quiere decir que los dos la estamos sobreprotegiendo demasiado sin razón.

- Sé que ella es capaz de enfrentar lo que sea, pero la protegeré aunque no sea necesario.

- Estás hablando de algo menos simple que nuestros problemas, ¿no es así? – se rió apenas, llevándose una mano a la boca – Eres tan transparente como ella para mí, Xiaolang.

El heredero del clan Li juntó su mandíbula que acababa de caer, aprovechando que una de las sirvientas de la adinerada japonesa había entrado a dejar el té y el pastel a la mesa de centro. La morena, en lugar de comportarse como de costumbre y no quitarle la vista de encima mientras sacaba conclusiones siempre acertadas sin darle respiro, se ocupó de guardar una carta caída en uno de sus cajones y se arrodilló a servir el tentempié. Su amigo la observó, sentándose del otro lado de la mesita, preguntándose si habría visto mal y aquel sobre no estaba escrito con la letra inconfundible de una de las reencarnaciones de Clow Reed.

- Sé lo que vas a preguntarme – confesó, con una mano detrás de la cabeza, un tanto nervioso. Tenía la impresión, o más bien el convencimiento, de que la japonesa podría sacarle lo que quisiera si se lo proponía – Mañana se los contaré todo, a ti y a Sakura, lo prometo.

- ¿Mañana?

- Sí, después de tu concurso.

- Entiendo – la anfitriona bajó la vista para cortar otro trozo de pie, los ojos escondidos bajo su flequillo que había dejado crecer - ¿Vas a lo de Sakura después? Podrías llevarle un pedazo a ella y a Kero.

- Sí – frunció el ceño, irritado ante lo que le esperaría además de su novia en esa casa - Aunque solo podré quedarme un momento antes de que el hermano me eche a patadas.

- Touya es muy sobreprotector también – tras reír otra vez, agregó - ¿No has pensado en hablar con él?

- Creo que las palabras no servirán mucho con él – negó con la cabeza, tampoco era que le sobraran ganas de estar a solas con ese tipo – Espero que algún día se dé cuenta de lo que Sakura significa para mí.

- Lo sabrá pronto, si lo que nos vas a contar es tan serio como parece.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es tan serio?

- Intuición.

Retándola a usarla otra vez, las cortinas se mecieron con la brisa, y Tomoyo tuvo la misma sensación de hacía varias jornadas. Alguien la observaba día y noche, esperando quizá un momento para acercarse a ella. Como ni Xiaolang ni Sakura habían comentado nada, era probable que solo fuera algún acosador o ladrón del que sus guardaespaldas podrían hacerse cargo. Sin embargo, había algo en el ambiente que le despertaba temor cada vez que esos ojos invisibles se tornaban reales en su nuca.

- ¿Qué sucede? – volteando hacia la ventana, el hechicero no consiguió detectar nada extraño.

- Nada, solo tengo algo de frío – ante su afirmación, su acompañante se puso de pie y cerró el ventanal. Una ráfaga fuerte luchó contra el ademán del joven, pero éste logró ponerle el seguro y regresar a su sitio.

- No consigo percibir nada – comentó, inquieto – Pero ese no ha sido un viento normal, estoy seguro.

La cantante suspiró, meditando si contarle sobre sus persecuciones a su amigo. ¿Pero, de qué serviría? Ella no tenía magia, era imposible que algo de lo que dijera tuviera alguna utilidad. Por otro lado, si se lo decía, podría desviar el tema de conversación de su húmedo desliz. Al final, simplemente no dijo nada y se limitó a comer en silencio. Manipular la preocupación de Xiaolang de esa manera le parecía infame.

- Tomoyo – sonriendo con calidez, el castaño intentó ser lo menos entrometido posible. No quería forzarla a que le contara lo sucedido si no tenía deseos de hacerlo – Alegrar personas es la especialidad de Sakura, pero si me permitieras hacer el intento, ya que no quieres incomodarla…

- Está tan feliz desde que volviste, que me sentiría una villana si se lo contara – sin que pudiera evitarlo, su vista recayó en la gaveta que no hacía mucho había abierto y cerrado – Y antes, suficiente tenía con su propia tristeza.

- ¿Te dijo algo Hiiragizawa? – avergonzado, se rascó el cuero cabelludo con insistencia – Perdón, yo también me escribo con él y reconocí su caligrafía.

- Eres muy observador, Xiaolang – la japonesa no parecía sorprendida de su deducción. Más bien, lucía esperanzada - ¿A ti también te ha dicho que no va a escribirte más?

_¿Eh?_, fue lo primero que pensó el aludido. Y entonces ató los cabos sueltos, _él y sus entradas dramáticas, cómo le encanta hacerse el interesante._

El joven inglés le había pedido expresamente que no le dijera a absolutamente nadie que retornaría a Tomoeda exactamente al día siguiente. El descendiente de Clow Reed juntó sus cejas con franca molestia, ¿todo eso era para darles una sorpresa a todos? ¿No se daba cuenta de los estragos que causaba? Seguramente no, no podía hacerlo apropósito. No era propio de su personalidad gentil y caballerosa. _Gentil y caballerosa, un demonio._

Debatiéndose entre arruinar el plan del ojiazul o quedarse callado por unas horas más, optó por un intermedio. No diría nada ni tampoco lo negaría, confiaba en que Tomoyo era lo bastante astuta para entender lo implícito.

- No exactamente – respondió al fin – pero tal vez no haga falta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada, ya lo conoces. Es adicto al misterio y le gusta causar esa impresión, no te dejes llevar por sus palabras. No creo que haya querido decir que no volverá a comunicarse contigo.

- Tienes razón – sonrió sin forzarse por primera vez desde que su visita llegara – He sido una tonta, me olvidé de que es muy literal.

- Cualquiera lo haría, con semejante noticia – gruñó, cruzándose de brazos - _¿Quién se cree que es? Espero que no le haya dicho lo mismo a Sakura, pero es ser iluso. Seguro que le escribió algo parecido._

La única hija del acaudalado matrimonio Daidouji dejó escapar una risita, encantada con las atenciones y mohines del joven chino. Se sentía reconfortada y tranquila, como siempre le pasaba cuando agregaba un detalle más a la lista que hacía a Xiaolang digno de estar con una de las personas más importantes en su mundo. Aún un gran pesar robaba ligereza a su corazón, no obstante no olvidaba que había muchas cosas por las que debía estar agradecida. Mientras estuviera junto a Sakura y Xiaolang, confiaba en que apenas notaría ese peso. _Todo va a estar bien. Aunque ya no podamos estar en contacto, sé que él es feliz._

Si sería capaz de convertir esa felicidad tan lejana en suya, solo el tiempo lo diría.

- Hiiragizawa es muy especial para ti – rompió la afirmación el silencio tranquilo unos minutos después – Jamás te había visto llorar, ni siquiera te había visto triste.

- Estuviste lejos mucho tiempo – ante la expresión abatida del joven, se apresuró a aclarar – No es un reproche, solo quise decir que bien yo podría llorar muy seguido y tú no estarías enterado de ello, Xiaolang.

- Sí, claro – la mera idea le hizo gracia – Lo que sucede es que eres igual de buena ocultando tus sentimientos que analizando los de los demás, Tomoyo. Pero, ¿por qué de nosotros?

- Porque no quería angustiarlos – respondió con sinceridad y cierto dejo de amargura - Porque lo que siento es difícil de explicar y porque no tiene sentido. Conoces bien la relación que hay entre la profesora Mizuki y él, conoces bien el mundo que me separa de él, ¿por qué hablar de ello?

- Tomoyo – rodeando la mesa, se arrodilló junto a ella y pronunció con voz clara - tal vez tú no poseas magia, pero para las personas que te aprecian tu sola presencia es mágica.

- Gracias, Xiaolang – le sonrió con cariño antes de continuar – Si tú vas a contarle a Sakura tu secreto, yo también lo haré.

- Cuando quieras. Es tu decisión, yo no sé nada.

- Eres lindísimo.

* * *

- Mmh… - bostezando, la muchacha abrió un ojo. Increíblemente, se había despertado sola - ¿Quién era…? – intentando recordar lo que acababa de soñar, descubrió pronto que era inútil - ¡Kero!

El pequeño peluche amarillo aleteó fuera de su cajón, todavía con los ojos cerrados, murmurando algo que seguramente tenía que ver con comida que cortó de inmediato al ver la expresión seria de su ama.

- Sakura, ¿qué viste? – ya despabilado, cruzó sus bracitos mientras seguía estudiando la faz de la chica - ¿Ha sido un sueño premonitorio?

- Estoy segura que sí, Kero, pero no consigo recordar nada. Es como cuando Eriol estaba aquí, es igual a esa vez.

- No, no es igual – con un brillo de orgullo en sus dos puntos negros, el muñeco completó – Ahora eres la hechicera más poderosa del mundo, Sakura. Concéntrate y descubre quién está bloqueando tu poder, no te costará trabajo.

Siguiendo el consejo, la hija menor de los Kinomoto cerró los ojos y tanteó presencias a su alrededor en un espacio que ya no era su alcoba, sino una negrura etérea, colmada de puntos refulgentes, uno de los cuales desprendió una calidez familiar al toque de sus dedos. Reconociendo a su dueño, se le entrecortó la respiración.

- ¡Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella! – comenzó a recitar poniéndose de pie de un salto – ¡Revela tu verdadera forma ante mí, te lo ordeno por el acuerdo que has hecho conmigo! Release!!

- Sakura – al verla tomar el báculo con firmeza, su guardián no entendió nada - ¿Qué pasa, quién era?

- Fly! – al crecerle las alas en la espalda y abrir la ventana, la forma falsa de Kerberos apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarse de su pijama lo mejor que pudo antes de que la hechicera surcara el cielo a toda velocidad.

- ¡Sakura, ve más despacio, te vas a chocar con algo! – en realidad, había otra razón - ¡Me voy a caer y no podré seguirte, mis alas son cortas! ¡AAAAHHHH, SAKURA, ESCÚCHAME!

Pero no había caso. Saliendo disparado girando como un freesby, Kero bufó al no poder transformarse en el león dorado que era su verdadera apariencia. Lástima que no fuera muy normal ver a un león enorme volando en mitad del cielo matinal, por no decir totalmente anormal.

Regresó al cuarto de su ama lo más disimuladamente que pudo, contento al encontrar una porción de flan recién hecho como desayuno en el escritorio de la muchacha. Definitivamente, ser conocido por toda la familia tenía sus ventajas.

- _Solo hay una persona que puede hacer a Sakura reaccionar de esa forma_ – caviló el peluche, dando la primera cucharada - _¿Por qué habrá hecho eso el mocoso?_ Ay, Sakura, ¡por qué no me llevaste!

- ¿Adónde ha ido? – la figura gallarda del guardián de la Luna interrumpió su festín. Su opuesto lo miró con incredulidad – Sentí una perturbación en su magia.

- ¡Yue! – molesto, Kero lo apuntó con la cuchara mientras levitaba hasta la altura de su cara - ¡No me digas que viniste hasta aquí desde la casa del conejo con esa pinta! ¡Volando, encima! ¿Es que…? – atajándose, lo miró esta vez con envidia – Claro, a nadie le molesta ver un ángel cruzando el cielo, ¿no? ¡Presumido!

- Kerberos…

- De acuerdo – tragando otro poco de flan, se dignó a explicarle lo poco que sabía – Alguien estaba bloqueando los sueños de Sakura, así que le dije que se concentrara y averiguara quién. Pero no me contó nada y salió como bólido, ¡me ignoró completamente! ¿Puedes creerlo? – avivándose justo a tiempo de las intenciones de su compañero, se le colgó del pelo antes de que saliera por la ventana - ¡Tú también me ignoras! ¿Con que ángel, eh? ¡Patrañas, eres un demonio, un demonio!

Apiadándose de los brazos diminutos del guardián del Sol, Yue lo tomó entre sus manos y continuó viaje. Para él, rastrear la energía de su ama era tan sencillo como respirar.

* * *

El joven chino se preparaba para un día pesado. La alarma de su despertador hacía rato le había arrebatado de la suavidad de su colchón y en ese momento caminaba con calma hacia el balcón de su apartamento, mitad vestido. Se le había hecho costumbre escudriñar las presencias de la ciudad desde allí, a horas en las que la tranquilidad de las calles le permitía concentrarse mejor.

Corriendo el cristal enmarcado, la visión que se acercaba hacia él descendiendo desde las nubes lo dejó sin aliento. Otro no hubiera vacilado en describir a aquella hermosa criatura como un ángel, mas para él era infinitas cosas más que eso.

Recibió a Sakura sosteniéndola de la cintura y se llevó una sorpresa mayor al sentir los brazos delgados de su novia alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Por qué, Xiaolang? – interrumpió un saludo que apenas se formaba en sus labios la joven, rehuyendo su mirada al mantenerlo firmemente abrazado - ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vea?

De una pieza, el hechicero chino tuvo deseos de darse la frente contra la baranda. ¡Por supuesto que Sakura iba a descubrirlo! Seguía teniendo mucho más poder mágico que él. Se había fiado demasiado de su naturaleza distraída, tanto que acababa de traicionar sin querer su confianza. Se creyó un ser roñoso al oír la voz frágil de la chica, causada únicamente por su falta de precaución, por su mal manejo de las cosas.

- Perdóname, Sakura – besando con suma ternura su sien, el castaño manifestó su culpa – Si tú lo vieras, si llegases a ver tan solo la mitad, yo no podría seguir adelante. Mi única certeza se esfumaría, la certeza de que es solo un futuro que se puede cambiar y no el destino. El destino solo se muestra en tus sueños y si no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo, desearía que jamás lo vieras.

- Mis sueños siempre se han cumplido, es verdad – reconoció, tranquilizándose con el cariño del hechicero, tan grande que era tangible en la atmósfera que les rodeaba. Para ella lo era – Pero nunca he visto en ellos algo tan espantoso como lo que dices, Xiaolang, ¿qué ha sido? Cuéntamelo, por favor, ¡no quiero que cargues con eso tú solo!

Recién percatándose de que estaba prendida del torso desnudo de su novio, la joven japonesa adquirió el color de una fresa madura y aflojó sus brazos, apartándose lo suficiente para reasumir el decoro. Xiaolang, que padecía la misma reacción tardía que ella, retiró sus manos de su cintura y las posó sobre sus mejillas, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para cubrir la timidez de ambos.

Era una suerte que la escena se estuviese desarrollando en un sitio distinto a la casa Kinomoto y los dos estaban agradecidos por eso. La joven sabía que su hermano mayor habría rebanado la cabeza de su pareja con su mejor cuchillo de cocina sin contenerse. Al menos, lo habría intentado.

- Te contaré todo, Sakura, mereces mucho más que una explicación – el muchacho terminó el toque con suavidad, bajando enseguida la vista – ¿Podrás perdonarme? Te he ofendido horriblemente.

- Oh, Xiaolang – restándole importancia al asunto, como si la humedad en sus ojos no hubiese existido jamás, la maestra de cartas le obsequió la más radiante de sus sonrisas – Eres un exagerado y hablas como un viejo, ¡no seas tan formal, somos novios!

- ¿V-Viejo? – consternado, el castaño se defendió - ¡Yo soy más joven que tú, Sakura!

- ¡Pues no lo pareces, eres tan grave!

Volviendo a abrazarlo, presa de un ataque de risa, la joven hechicera se sintió feliz. El desasosiego de lo que su amado aún tenía que confesarle lo guardaba bien adentro, donde no la incomodara ni la estorbara. _Todo va a estar bien, Xiaolang, sé que juntos enfrentaremos lo que sea._

* * *

- ¿Piensas que Li es el responsable? – interrogó Yue al muñeco que cargaba, seguro de que su ama estaba apenas a unos metros - ¿Por qué crees que esté haciéndolo exactamente?

- Yo qué sé, siempre le vi cara de tontito al mocoso. ¡Si ha hecho llorar a Sakura, se las verá con el gran Kerberos!

Subiendo la vista, pensando qué habría hecho exactamente para merecer estar enrollado siempre con un ser tan infantil como su peludo compañero amarillo, estuvo cerca de no darse cuenta a tiempo que iban a estrellarse contra una masa no inanimada. Es decir, viva, y que por poco termina en colisión múltiple con ellos por su descuido. Yue miró fastidiado hacia el frente, sin poder creerse su suerte. No se suponía que el tráfico aéreo fuera tan agitado, al menos no con seres alados de su envergadura.

- ¡Sakura! – separándose del guardián de la Luna, Kero se aproximó a la chica para ser inmediatamente sostenido por ésta antes de reemprender el vuelo apresuradamente – ¿¡Pero qué es lo que te sucede ahora!? ¡Estás rarísima hoy!

- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde al festival y Tomoyo es la primera en cantar, debemos darnos prisa!

* * *

Terminando de revisar su equipaje, echó un nuevo vistazo a su reloj. Tendría tiempo de sobra para poner a punto su mansión, después de todo era apenas de madrugada. Empujando el carrito hacia la salida, las ondas de sus acompañantes en plena riña no tardaron en llegar hasta sus tímpanos.

- ¡Eriol! – alargando especialmente la primera vocal, la castaña lo siguió de mala gana - ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir a estas horas tan inhumanas? ¡No es justo, no puedo visitar a Touya tan temprano!

- Baja la voz, molestas al amo – sonó una vocecita amortiguada por la tela del bolso de mano que llevaba el joven inglés en una mano – Y te recuerdo que no eres humana.

- Lo lamento, Nakuru – se excusó con una sonrisa gentil – Si veníamos anoche Sakura se hubiera dado cuenta y si veníamos más tarde, no hubiera podido asistir a un evento especial que espero con ansias.

- Pues espero que ese tal evento valga la pena.

- Lo vale, te lo aseguro.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que escuchara esa voz melodiosa? Los meses se resumían en años, años que pasaron sin falta.

Su cuerpo, anteriormente con una tasa de crecimiento artificialmente pausada, era el de un apuesto joven de quince años. Había recuperado el ritmo normal, aunque su mente siempre contaría más edad que el estuche en el que estaba contenida. Su mirada madura lo delataba al que supiese verlo, mas ni con todos sus años de experiencia en esta vida ni en la anterior había podido adelantarse en un campo en particular.

Recordando a la persona con la que había compartido largo tiempo, negó que de haber tenido sus dones clarividentes aun consigo hubiera podido hacer algo para evitar el marchitamiento de su unión. La propia sacerdotisa se lo había asegurado, "lo nuestro fue profundo, pero enamoramiento al fin. Ahora podrás encontrar a la persona hecha para ti, Eriol, y aprenderás mucho más de lo que yo pude enseñarte sobre el amor, sobre ti mismo, y sobre… ya lo sabrás."

Su vínculo había perdido fuerza rápidamente luego de finalizada su misión en Japón. La reencarnación que guardaba las memorias de Clow responsabilizó a la pérdida de la mitad de su magia del vacío que le generaba Inglaterra en general. No había cambiado, mas algo fuera de lugar intentaba llamar su atención y él no fue capaz de distinguirlo hasta mucho después.

La primera vez que su conciencia se lo había permitido, había sido aguardando junto al buzón una de sus infaltables cartas. La segunda, cuando había comparado el violeta de las flores con el de sus ojos. La tercera, cuando a su piano le faltó armonía sin el acompañamiento de su canto.

- ¡Taxi! – alargando otra vez la primera vocal, Nakuru agitó la mano con energía a pesar de sus anteriores quejas.

- ¡Que no seas escandalosa!

- ¡Ay, Suppy-chan, tienes la mecha más corta que Touya!

Eriol se sonrió, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

* * *

Tomoyo saludó con la mano desde un costado del escenario a sus amigos. El auditorio escolar estaba repleto y ya era el momento de la presentación de su escuela, la que abriría el festival dejando sin duda la vara muy alta. Su profesora de canto había bromeado con que los organizadores habían asesinado a todos los demás participantes al ponerla a ella en primer lugar, aunque se encontraba nerviosa por el estilo nuevo que probarían. La joven de largos cabellos no lo estaba, ya que no cantaba para ganar.

Caminando hasta el centro del escenario, juntó sus manos y dio un último vistazo al público que consiguió que su voz se extraviase en su garganta. La persona dueña de los ojos que se habían cruzado fugazmente con los suyos le sonrió, desviando la vista hacia su costado, recordándole de pronto lo que debía hacer. Cerrando los ojos, sintió a su voz regresar más tersa que nunca al tiempo que la música y el coro arrancaban con la canción.

yami no yozora ga futari wakatsu no wa

yobiau kokoro hadaka ni suru tame

kazari nugisute subete nakusu toki

nanika ga mieru

_ La noche oscura nos separa._

_Nuestros corazones se desnudan llamándose el uno al otro._

_Abandona tus inútiles ataduras. Algunas cosas solo pueden verse_

_cuando lo has perdido todo.  
_

kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau

yukou kurushimi no umi e to

kizuna kono mune ni kizande

kudakeru nami wa hatenaku tomo

_¡Oh viento, me pararé y te enfrentaré!_

_Iré hasta el mar de angustia._

_Aunque las cadenas escindan mi pecho,_

_y las olas aplastantes sean interminables.  
_

nani wo motomete daremo arasou no?

nagashita chishio hana wo sakaseru no?

toutoki ashita kono te ni suru made

deaeru hi made

_ ¿Qué buscan todos al pelear?_

_¿Acaso la sangre derramada hace a las flores florecer?_

_Hasta que el preciado mañana esté en mis manos…_

_Hasta el día que nos encontremos...  
_

kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau

yukou kagayaki wo mezashite

inori kono mune ni dakishime

samayou yami no you na mirai

_¡Oh viento, me pararé y te enfrentaré!_

_Iré y me dirigiré hacia la grandeza._

_Aferrando una oración en mi corazón,_

_vago por el aparentemente oscuro futuro.  
_

kaze yo watashi wa osorenai

ai koso mitsukedashita kiseki yo

kimi wo shinjiteru yorokobi

arashi wa ai ni kizuku tame ni fuiteru

_¡Oh viento, no siento temor!_

_¡El amor es el milagro que he encontrado!_

_Es mi dicha creer en ti._

_La tormenta golpea para que quizá podamos percatarnos de nuestro amor.  
_

Finalizada la canción y los aplausos, la solista bajó del escenario todo lo disimuladamente rápido que pudo y pidió a su profesora que le avisara en el caso de que debieran subir a recibir el premio. Pasó el resto del concurso en su tocador, utilizando cada minuto en poner sus pensamientos en orden y en serenar sus latidos. No dudaba de la identidad de aquel muchacho, la había adivinado al instante de ver la combinación de experiencia, sabiduría y secreto en esos ojos azules. No podía ser nadie más que...

- ¡Señorita Daidouji, apresúrese, por favor! ¡Hemos ganado!

- ¡Ya voy!

Dejó que sus compañeros del coro recibieran tanto el trofeo como el bouquet, limitándose a sonreír a la audiencia tras hacer una pequeña reverencia. Un hombre de mediana edad se acercó entonces hasta ella, vestido con un impecable smoking y definitivamente demasiado elegante para ir a disfrutar de una actividad coral. Se quitó su sombrero de copa frente a ella, llevándoselo al corazón e inclinándose profundamente desde la posición en la que estaba, bajo el escenario.

- Hoy he escuchado el canto de un ángel, señorita – dejando una rosa roja a sus pies, le sonrió galante – Lo he disfrutado mucho.

- Muchas gracias, señor – a pesar de haber retribuido su reverencia y estarle sonriendo, Tomoyo sentía deseos de huir. Le parecía que los ojos vacíos de su admirador iban a tragársela – Ha sido muy amable en venir.

El desconocido clavó unas finas pupilas rojizas en ella, esperando que recogiera su obsequio. La joven miró la rosa como si de una serpiente se tratara, pero encerró su temor adentro y se dispuso a hacerlo. _Es una flor, y todos están aquí. Si fuera algo extraño, si lo fuera... ellos lo sabrían._

Sus finos dedos se fueron aproximando al tallo, estaban a un segundo de cerrarse a su alrededor...

- ¡Detente! – el juez de las cartas salvó la distancia hasta ella en una fracción de ese tiempo y alzó a Tomoyo entre sus brazos, bajándola del escenario y dejándola de pie entre su ama y su compañero.

La cantante miró en derredor, solo entonces notando que el tiempo ya no transcurría y que todos parecían partícipes de una película en pausa. Sakura había sacado su báculo tan pronto como sintió a Yue transformarse, aunque ella misma no entendía lo que había ocurrido. Xiaolang no se encontraba más enterado de la situación, pero reaccionó rápido y liberó su espada del sello de su muñeca derecha, cubriendo a Sakura y a Tomoyo.

- Será mejor que duermas a todos, Sakura, Time te quitará demasiada energía si la sigues manteniendo.

- Eso no será necesario, Li-kun – Eriol llegó junto a ellos con sus guardianes flanqueando sus costados – Se ha ido, no queda nada más que su amenaza.

- ¡Mocoso! – Kerberos procuró cerrar su enorme hocico, sin tener demasiado éxito - ¿¡Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso!?

- Yo estaría más sorprendido de que la señorita Tomoyo no esté estática como los demás si fuera tú – opinó Spinel Sun – eso quiere decir que posee algo de magia.

- ¡Es cierto, Tomoyo! – tomándole una mano, su mejor amiga se lo confirmó - ¡La magia de Time no te afecta!

- Yue, confina la rosa – le indicó la reencarnación de Clow, a sabiendas de que su actual ama no sabría qué hacer – No es seguro que nadie la toque, ni siquiera los guardianes o las cartas. Tú fuiste el único en percibir su poder, así que podrás hacerlo.

El guardián de la Luna obedeció en silencio, tras mirar a Sakura y recibir aprobación de sus ojos verdes. Una esfera violeta traslúcida rodeó a la flor espinosa y al volverse opaca, desapareció al instante siguiente llevándose consigo su contenido.

- Salgamos de aquí – propuso Rubymoon, arrimándose con intenciones de cargar al hermano de la maestra de cartas que apenas podía moverse - ¡Yo me encargo de ti, querido Touya!

Antes de que le pusiera un dedo encima, Yue regresó del escenario y lo tomó entre sus brazos, tal como había hecho con Tomoyo anteriormente, excepto por el pequeño detalle de la manera posesiva en que lo estrechó.

- Oi, no soy... ninguna chica – se quejó como pudo su carga, con un asomo de sonrisa – pero gracias.

- Hn.

Con todos ya afuera del auditorio, Sakura llamó a su carta y guardó su báculo. Xiaolang, en cambio, permaneció en guardia, convencido de que no podía confiar más en su percepción para proteger a su amada. El peligro que tanto había temido, para el que tanto se había preparado, había hecho el primer acto de presencia sin que él siquiera lo notara.

- Vayamos a mi casa, necesitaremos privacidad para hablar de esto – consideró el joven inglés, girando para sonreírle a su, de una extraña manera, descendiente – Creo que tienes más razón de la que imaginaba, Li-kun, te debo una disculpa. ¡Arriba el ánimo! Lo has descubierto mucho antes de su aparición.

Lejos de compartir su perspectiva optimista, Xiaolang observó a su novia y a su mejor amiga apretando su puño libre con frustración. Se sentía inútil. _¿Es que no ha servido de nada todo lo que hice? ¿No servirá?_

Desde la sombra del edificio, un par de pupilas rasgadas los estudiaban. El Espectro apenas podía contener su furia, siendo su único freno el saberse dueño del plan perfecto de desquite. Una estratagema que no arruinaría después de saborearla durante cientos de años, solo por la presencia sorpresiva de su principal fuente de fuerza y odio.

Fuerza y odio, odio y fuerza. Para su naturaleza, eran la misma cosa.

**Canción: **_Kiseki no Umi_ (Mar de milagros) de Maaya Sakamoto. Traducción al inglés de Takayama Miyuki (Nostalgic-Lavender Net).


	3. Presentaciones y acosadores

**Complementarias**

_Capítulo 2: Presentaciones y acosadores_

Un gran grupo se hallaba reunido en una construcción que llevaba largo tiempo vacía y que solo había vuelto a tener actividad en su interior hacía unas cuantas horas. Su dueño, siempre el mismo en esencia, había sido admirado y odiado por magos de todo el mundo en antaño. Con su poder dividido, gozaba ahora de una existencia tranquila, aunque su personalidad caprichosa y reservada no había sufrido trastorno alguno. Desde hacía algunos minutos, se encontraba explicando su repentino retorno a sus oyentes, uno de los cuales lo observaba especialmente irritado.

- _¿Por qué me sigue intimidando? Podría hablarle de igual a igual, tengo el nivel suficiente _– de hecho, y para ser fieles a la realidad, era incluso más poderoso que la reencarnación de Clow, que solamente poseía la mitad de su antigua magia – Creo que les debes una disculpa, Hiiragizawa – se atrevió finalmente frunciendo, si cabía, todavía más el entrecejo.

Consolar a Tomoyo y después a Sakura en el mismo día no le había parecido ni la pizca de divertido de lo que el recién llegado parecía tomarse su juego.

- Tienes razón – sonriendo enigmático, besó primero la mano de Sakura y luego la de su mejor amiga con galanura – Espero que puedan perdonarme si las hice pasar un mal momento, chicas.

- Debí imaginármelo, Eriol – risueña, la maestra de cartas siquiera se sonrojó por el gesto – Contigo, siempre hay que esperar lo inesperado.

- Qué buena frase, Sakura, estoy de acuerdo – tras sonreírle al joven inglés, la cantante fijó su vista en Xiaolang, percibiendo su irritación en crescendo ante los ademanes caballerescos del dueño de casa. A pesar de ser amigos, algunas rivalidades entre los dos se habían mantenido, pensó divertida - Era la llegada de Hiiragizawa-kun la que esperabas para contarnos lo que ocurre, ¿no es así, Xiaolang?

- En parte – aceptó el castaño de mala gana. Tomando aire antes de continuar, se repitió que comportarse como un niño no lo dejaba exactamente bien parado – También, preferí esperar lo más posible hasta tener que preocuparlas con esto.

- Eso fue muy estúpido – juzgó Touya, mirando al joven chino con furia contenida como era su costumbre. Ocupaba el lugar entre Yue y una sobreexcitada Nakuru, que mantenía a raya con bastante molestia – Sakura y todos corrían peligro mientras tú eras el único que lo sabía, mocoso.

- Lo sé – al ver el remordimiento sincero del hechicero, el mayor de los Kinomoto tuvo problemas en conservar su fachada de exasperación – Creí que con que estuviera alerta bastaría, que podría protegerlas a tiempo, pero me equivoqué… - bajando la cabeza, empuñando con fuerza su espada que se erguía en posición vertical entre sus piernas, agregó – Lo lamento mucho.

- Hermano, deja de tratarlo así, ¡Xiaolang hizo lo mejor que pudo! – rodeando los hombros de su novio, recargó la cabeza del castaño en su hombro con ternura – Todos estamos a salvo, no es necesario culpar a nadie.

- En todo caso, la culpa es del tipo ése – creyendo que acababa de escuchar una de las señales del Apocalipsis, Xiaolang levantó la mirada hasta toparse con el amarrillo muñeco de felpa que descansaba en las rodillas de su ama – Creo que reaccionaste muy bien, ¡pero no estoy defendiéndote, eh!

- Gracias, Kerberos.

Tomoyo paseó la vista por los presentes, sintiéndose tranquila a pesar de que el intento fallido de ataque había tenido a su persona como blanco. La sorpresa de Eriol se había llevado como una ráfaga de viento a las hojas secas de otoño su desconsuelo y verlo tan alegre en compañía de todos la llenaba de felicidad. El joven que no lo era por dentro se veía mucho más relajado, tal vez porque en esa ocasión no había ninguna misión que debiera cumplir, aunque a ella le parecía que había algo más tras esa calma.

- ¿Cómo está la profesora Mizuki, Eriol?

- Kaho se encuentra estupendamente, Sakura – respondió con naturalidad, obviando un detalle no muy insignificante – Aún te escribes con ella, ¿no es así?

- Sí, es una persona muy agradable.

_Es diferente_, la emoción que trasmitía el joven inglés en ese momento no escapó a su ojo crítico, _la forma en que la nombra es diferente._

El timbre interrumpió las variadas conversaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo entonces. Xiaolang le sonrió nervioso a su novia, que esperaba ansiosa oír su historia y que el joven había aplazado hasta la llegada de alguien a quien había llamado de camino a su lugar de encuentro con el teléfono móvil que le había regalado Tomoyo.

El pequeño Spinel se apresuró en ir a atender, girando la manija con sus patitas delanteras mientras murmuraba una reprobación contra su opuesto, que no había querido moverse de su lugar privilegiado en el apoyabrazos del sofá. La puerta se abrió con violencia entonces, dejando entrar a una diminuta bola de pelo naranja con rayas negras que se abalanzó sobre Xiaolang, al tiempo que el otro recién llegado negaba con la cabeza y la cerraba tras de sí, recogiendo al guardián negro que había quedado estampado contra la pared.

- ¡Xiaolang! – chilló la bola, frotando su mejilla contra la de su amo sostenido por un par de alitas negras en su espalda. Su cabeza era desproporcionadamente grande para su cuerpo, al igual que sus dos enormes ojos verdes lo eran para ésta - ¡Te extrañamos mucho, aru! – ladeando apenas el hocico, continuó subiendo el volumen - ¿Ella es Sakura, ella es tu novia, aru? ¿La luz de tus ojos, tu amorcito corazón? ¡Es muy hermosa, aru, estoy orgulloso!

- Lù, no lo avergüences – el que había sido el medio de transporte del curioso tigre de peluche esbozó una sonrisa divertida que se torció al caer su vista en el guardián junto a Touya – Bueno, querido Yue, por fin nos conocemos. Eres una leyenda viva, me siento honrado.

- Yao, no empieces – lo atajó su amo, suspirando apesadumbrado. La escena se estaba desarrollando tal como había predicho, ¡era un completo desastre! Tragó saliva, rojo como la grana.

- Lo sabía – expresó Yue con fastidio – Sabía que eras igual a Yukito.

- ¿Igual? No lo creo. Yo, por suerte, no tengo problemas de personalidades múltiples – concentrándose en el mayor de los Kinomoto, el joven mutó la sonrisa a una amable – Buenos días, Touya, nos volvemos a ver.

Mosqueado, el aludido regresó el saludo a la vez que ponía una mano en el hombro de Yue para ayudar al guardián a centrarse y no caer en las provocaciones del que hasta ese momento conocía como su latoso nuevo compañero de universidad. Aunque, debía decirlo, nunca tan pesado como Nakuru. El joven, de tez blanca como la leche y ojos grises enmarcados por largas pestañas negras, tenía un modus operandi mucho más sofisticado para acosarlo. Se dedicaba a seguirlo por todo el campus, sin interponerse demasiado entre Yukito y él, pero siempre aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para competir con su pareja por su atención y la de todo el cuerpo estudiantil, de paso.

El episodio de la última competencia de atletismo cerraba por fin, ahora que comprendía cómo había sido que alguien pudo empatar con Yukito. Simplemente, porque ninguno de los dos era humano.

- ¡Aléjate de Touya! ¡No dejaré que te le acerques, él es mío!

Resopló, quitándose del rostro a la identidad temporaria de Rubymoon con la otra mano. A veces extrañaba tener su magia con él. De haberla tenido, se hubiera dado cuenta apenas verlo por primera vez.

- Quita, _bicho_, y deja de decir esa estupidez, Akizuki.

- ¡Pero, Touya!

La maestra de cartas estaba tan pasmada que miraba de un lado a otro con los labios entreabiertos, sin decidirse a quién preguntar primero qué era precisamente lo que pasaba y quiénes eran los que acababan de entrar.

- Oh, qué descortés de mi parte – inclinándose profundamente ante Sakura, el peliblanco le sonrió con afecto, el único mechón de pelo negro cubriéndole un costado de la frente – El animalito desubicado es Shan Lù y yo soy Yao Feng Li, es un placer estar frente a ti finalmente, Sakura. Hemos oído mucho de ti.

- Mucho gusto – replicó la muchacha, haciendo una pequeña reverencia - ¿Pero quiénes son exactamente? Xiaolang, ¿tú los llamaste?

- Sakura – su novio sonrió enternecido ante su despiste – Esto es lo que quería contarte. Ellos son mis guardianes.

- ¿TUS GUAR--QUÉEEEE? – chilló Kero, sintiendo que iba a darle un ataque cardiaco de la impresión. ¡Ese mocoso entrometido e irrespetuoso de ninguna manera podía tener tanto poder!

- ¡Ay, Xiaolang! – exclamó el tigre diminuto, silenciando cualquier otra voz que quiso acotar algo - ¿Ya me puedo transformar, aru? ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo? ¿PUEDO? ¡No me gusta estar así, nadie me presta atención, aru!

- Mh, yo no tengo ganas de transformarme… - mirando de soslayo a su rival, que respiraba con los dientes apretados, lo meditó – _Me encantaría dejarlo con la intriga y que se persiga pensando lo hermoso que puedo ser._

- Yao.

- Enseguida, enseguida.

Una esfera verde rodeó al tigrillo, mientras un par de amplias alas finas llenas de nervaduras y vasos sanguíneos cubrían al otro guardián.

- _¡Bah! Esa miniatura no puede ser más impresionante que un gato montés _– aseveró Kero para sí mismo, comiéndose sus palabras al ver cómo la esfera aumentaba de tamaño varias decenas de veces.

La imagen revelada en cada caso fue imponente. De la primera, un enorme tigre de Bengala emergió, luciendo una distintiva joya en el centro de la frente y un aro de oro en una de sus orejas. Calculando que su longitud era demasiada incluso para la espaciosa sala de la reencarnación del mago Clow, se sentó meneando de un lado a otro su cola, adornada con un broche chino en la punta. A diferencia de Kerberos y Spinel Sun, no poseía un par de alas grandes en el lomo, sino uno en cada pata. Terminada su metamorfosis, sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en su compañero, un esbelto arlequín surcado por una línea sagital que dividía todo en él excepto su piel en una mitad blanca y otra negra. Los cascabeles que pendían de su traje eran azules, al igual que uno de sus ojos. Su cabello caía lacio y recto sobre su frente, mientras era sujetado sobre su pecho con dos broches idénticos a los de la cola de su atributo opuesto, el yang.

- ¡Tiān! – contento, Shan Lù aumentó la frecuencia con la que movía la cola - ¡Hace mucho que no te veía así, aru, eres un malvado! ¡Me dejas solo!

- Perdona, Lù – como para compensárselo, el guardián con alas de dragón comenzó a acariciarle detrás de las orejas – Xiaolang dijo que era mejor así, ya que si me transformaba seguido alguien podía descubrirnos.

- Mh… - poniéndose panza arriba, se lo pensó por un segundo – Bueno, te perdono. ¡Ah, qué rico, aru! Más a la derecha.

- Su nombre en realidad es Tiānlong – completó Xiaolang, volviendo a ponerse colorado por la humillación. Toda la majestuosidad de sus guardianes se había ido al demonio en cuanto Lù había abierto su hocico, tal como esperaba.

- Tiān suena más tierno, aru – refutó el tigre, observando a todos los presentes patas para arriba – Pero solo yo puedo decirle así. ¡Ah, por cierto! Mucho gusto. Agradecería que me llamaran Shan Lù, pero pueden--

- ¡ES ENOOORME! – fuera de sí, Kero revoloteó como una polilla alrededor de una bombilla encendida por la cercanía del guardián de atributo positivo como él - ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER, YO SOY EL GRAN KERBEROS! ¿¡ENTIENDEN!? ¡EL GRAN!

- ¿¡Kerberos-san en persona!? – incorporándose de un brinco y tirando más de un mueble en el acto, Shan Lù gritó emocionadísimo - ¿¡DÓNDE!?

- ¡Lù, ten más cuidado! – lo riñó su amo, pidiéndole disculpas a Eriol con la mirada. El joven inglés negó con la cabeza restándole importancia, limitándose a seguir disfrutando del espectáculo que eran las creaciones de su descendiente.

- ¡Oh, perdón! Este lugar es algo angosto – se justificó, andando de aquí para allá con el mayor cuidado que podía.

- ¡No, no es angosto, tú eres demasiado grande! ¡DEMASIADO! – furioso, el peluche amarillo se transformó, consciente de que su tamaño no podría alcanzar a los casi tres metros de largo de su admirador. Pero al menos lo respetaba, ¡lo había llamado –san!

Paseándose en círculos alrededor del formidable tigre, la bestia del sello gruñó al terminar su inspección, volteando a ver al responsable de aquella obra.

- Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, mocoso – reconoció – Es un trabajo impecable.

- Gracias, Kerberos – resignado, el hechicero chino ya no se espantaba del comportamiento de sus jóvenes guardianes. Tomoyo se reía delicadamente por lo bajo y Sakura parecía encantada, así que no tenía importancia causar una mejor impresión.

- ¡Impecable, impecable! ¿¡Has oído, Tiān!? ¡Soy impecable, aru! – gozoso, Shan Lù abrió como pudo el bolso de su amo y sacó un bloc entre los dientes, acercándose luego a Kerberos con ojos brillosos - ¡Jiempe quije conoje'lo! ¿Me da ju autogafo?

- Y además, me cae muy bien – añadió el león dorado con una mueca vanidosa - ¡Te lo daré con gusto, Lù! Pero cuando cambie de forma, así no puedo.

- ¡Ah, e'tie'do! - escupiendo el cuaderno mientras asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza, el guardián de magia occidental se abalanzó sobre su colega de las cartas Sakura - ¿¡No es horrible no tener pulgares!? ¡Cómo me gustaría tener un par!

- N-No me refería a eso… - aclaró, semi aplastado la creación felina de Clow – Pero serían geniales para jugar videojuegos.

- ¿Sí, no?

- Son muy carismáticos, Li – opinó Eriol, divertido – Creí que solo tenías ese problema con tus cartas.

- En realidad es con algunas solamente – explicó Xiaolang, sacando las que siempre llevaba consigo de su bolsillo – Pero Lù y Tiānlong son peores.

- Yo también soy muy carismático.

- Por supuesto, Kero, eres muy simpático – lo apoyó Tomoyo, no logrando demasiado en el ego todavía herido del guardián.

- ¡Es al amargo alado de ahí al que le falta carácter!

Yue frunció de manera levísima sus finas cejas, reflexionando sobre su relación tanto con su compañero como con su ama. Tiānlong se había sentado junto a Xiaolang, rodeándolo territorialmente con sus brazos y apoyando su rostro en uno de los hombros del joven. La disparidad de sus iris, una gris y otra azul, le resultaba una imperfección más que un detalle intrigante, aunque no podía negar la belleza que poseía el guardián.

- _¿Estás preocupado?_ – le preguntó Yukito dentro de su mente, sonriendo gentilmente como siempre.

Limitándose a arrugar aún más su ceño, el guardián que usaba magia oriental desvió la mirada de su rival y optó por centrarla en la maestra de cartas. Ahora que el poder de la chica era mayor, Yukito y él podían compartir conciencia.

- _Touya también te ama, ¿sabes? Confía en él, no le hará caso por muy cautivante que sea su aspecto - _aunque, si debía ser franco, era un cambio al que aún no se habituaba.

Sonriendo con malicia por un segundo, el mago inglés volvió a dirigirse a su, de alguna extraña manera, pariente.

- Me alegra que sigas con vida, Li – comentó como si tal cosa - ¿No te conté nunca de que en la antigüedad, muchos de los que intentaron crear guardianes terminaron siendo asesinados por ellos?

- N-No me lo habías dicho nunca – balbuceó el hechicero chino, poniéndose azul. Su novia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, adoptando la misma tonalidad.

- Está mintiendo, chicos – los tranquilizó Tomoyo, entretenida – Es un invento, respiren.

Pasándoselas con timidez al serenarse, Xiaolang le entregó las cartas que con tanto esfuerzo creara durante un agitado año a la persona por la cual éstas habían nacido. Aún le faltaban algunas, así como le faltaba todavía poder, pero ya habiendo vencido a su madre en batalla y estando junto a Sakura, confiaba en que todo iría bien. Que tendría tiempo para hacer lo necesario.

- L-Lamento habértelo ocultado, Sakura – se disculpó, abochornado – estuve ocupado haciéndolas el año pasado, por eso casi no pude escribirte ni llamarte.

- Xiaolang, hiciste lo que creíste correcto, ¿cómo podría enojarme contigo? – la muchacha besó la mejilla de su costado libre tras admirar las cartas y apretarlas contra su pecho, haciendo caso omiso del bufido de protesta proveniente de su hermano mayor - ¡Son hermosas! Puedo sentirte en cada una de ellas, estoy segura que son muy fuertes, como tus guardianes.

- ¿Tú eres el Sol? – preguntó Kerberos con curiosidad. Por alguna razón, los guardianes del mago oriental le daban una sensación completamente distinta a la de Yue y él mismo.

- No exactamente, aru – empezó a explicar Shan Lù, rascándose una oreja con una de sus patas traseras - Aunque sí soy el yang y mi magia es occidental como la tuya, Kerberos-san.

- Es el guardián de la Tierra – terminó Tiānlong – y yo soy el del Cielo. No somos como Yue y tú del todo, aunque guardamos las similitudes esenciales.

- Cielo y Tierra – sonriéndose al tiempo que el brillo de sus lentes ocultaba sus ojos, Eriol lo alabó – Muy interesante, Li. Creo que estoy más impresionado que Kerberos con todo esto, me encantará ver tus cartas en acción.

- Hay algo más, ¿no es así? – Tomoyo irrumpió en la conversación, con una expresión de angustia que no pudo cubrir – La razón por la que no volviste en tanto tiempo y por la cual fortaleciste hasta este punto tu magia.

El joven chino se removió incómodo en su sitio, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre sí. La perspicacia de su amiga no le cayó simpática en ese momento, más que nada porque no podía mostrarles lo que había visto sin dañar algo en cada uno. En su premonición había heridas reservadas para todos, mentales y físicas, mortales y más mortales.

- Nuestro enemigo es poderoso – confesó, su flequillo ocultando el dolor de sus orbes – No conozco su identidad, tampoco sé si es humano o si lo fue alguna vez. Lo que he visto es un acontecimiento que me es imposible describir – y para eso era que podía enseñárselos, pero no en ese momento. Primero debía hablar con la reencarnación de Clow conocedora de la magia en privado – Tal vez la manera más precisa sea decir que es el fin de la luz. Todo Tokyo es engullido por las sombras, y una en particular, casi corpórea, lucha contra nosotros. La magia de todos no es suficiente – se detuvo un momento, respirando con irregularidad ante la visión patente en su mente – Ni siquiera la tuya, Sakura. Ni con las fuerzas de Kerberos, ni con las de Yue ni con las mías sumadas a las tuyas basta. Algo no encaja, algo falta. Hiiragizawa tampoco puede hacer nada. Esa sombra dice algo sobre los mahoujin. El tuyo y el de Hiiragizawa son distintos. Se ríe de la incompatibilidad de sus magias. _Entonces lo mata, es el primero en caer, Tomoyo lo sostiene entre sus brazos mientras llora, ahora comprendo mejor el significado de esas lágrimas_ – reconfortado por la mano de Sakura sobre la suya en el mango de su espada, pudo proseguir con su relato – Basándome en eso decidí crear mi propio mahoujin, mi propio libro de cartas. No pude saber con seguridad si es compatible o no al tuyo, pero--

- Discúlpame, Li – lo cortó el mago inglés, extendiendo una mano hacia él – Permíteme ver una de tus cartas.

Sakura le alcanzó la primera carta del mazo que Xiaolang le había mostrado, Gōng jiàn. Eriol dio vuelta la Flecha luego de observar apenas la figura de un arquero de orejas puntiagudas, concentrándose en el círculo mágico del dorso. Nadie interrumpió su estudio de los distintivos impresos en éste, siquiera Lù que hasta había dejado de ronronear ante los mimos de Tiānlong.

- No existen magias compatibles que pertenezcan a personas distintas – informó con seriedad, devolviéndole la carta a Sakura. La joven japonesa lo miró con angustia al oír sus palabras – Esa es la realidad, pero creo que sus mahoujin podrían complementarse. Es algo muy cercano a la compatibilidad, lo más cercano que existe.

- ¿Será suficiente para que consigamos fusionar nuestros poderes? – preguntó Xiaolang, con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que no había otro camino para vencer.

- No estoy seguro – respondió con sinceridad el ojiazul, llevándose una mano al mentón – Haremos una prueba. Pídele a Sakura que intente liberar una de tus cartas, si no se sale de control será muy posible que puedan lograrlo.

- ¡Es una locura intentar algo como eso! – vociferó el guardián del Sol - ¿¡Te volviste loco, Eriol!? ¡Sakura correría mucho peligro, que lo haga el mocoso!

- Li no tiene el nivel necesario aún para intentarlo, Kerberos, moriría de hacerlo ahora – reveló con gravedad el que portaba las memorias de su anterior amo – Podríamos esperar a que lo alcance, no pasará mucho hasta entonces. Por otro lado, mientras más pronto sepamos con qué armas contamos…

- Mejor – completó la maestra de cartas, poniéndose de pie – Lo haré.

- ¡Sakura! – espantado, su amado la tomó de las manos para detenerla – No quiero que nada te ocurra, esperemos un poco, yo--

- Xiaolang – la muchacha de cortos cabellos le sonrió con dulzura – Tú te has esforzado mucho, es mi turno ahora. No te preocupes…

- Todo va a estar bien – dijeron al unísono, mientras el castaño besaba los dedos de su novia antes de dejarla ir.

Nadie más protestó, aunque varios tenían deseos de hacerlo, y salieron al extenso jardín de la mansión.

- Touya, Tomoyo, permanezcan junto a Rubymoon y Spinel Sun – les indicó Eriol, sosteniendo el pequeño colgante que guardaba su báculo - ¡Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad! ¡Revela tu verdadera forma ante mí, te lo ordeno por el acuerdo que has hecho conmigo! Release!

- Si te pregunto si puede intentarlo con una carta que no sea de ataque, te vas a reír, ¿no, Eriol? – interrogó desganado el león dorado.

- No es exactamente un asunto gracioso, Kerberos – negó éste, para luego aseverar – pero la respuesta es no. Li, ¿cuáles son tus cartas más poderosas?

- Las de los elementos – respondió el aludido, apretando su arma hasta blanquearse los nudillos – Todavía no he creado a Luz y Oscuridad.

- Ya veo – volteando hacia Sakura, el joven inglés dio una última guía – Elige la carta que más confianza te inspire de los elementos, Sakura. De salir algo mal, Li y sus guardianes intentarán regresar a la carta a su forma original, tú solo debes ocuparte de tu defensa ya que ella querrá acabar contigo.

- Entiendo – la maestra de cartas inhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos, Xiaolang le extendía las cinco cartas con una expresión llena de afecto.

- No hará falta, Sakura. Tú podrás hacerlo – a continuación, leyó para ella el nombre de cada una. La traducción sobraba, ya que sus esencias estaban plasmadas en sus representaciones.

Al tiempo que Sakura sacaba el collar que siempre llevaba consigo tras escoger uno de los elementos, Tomoyo juntó sus manos, proyectándole nada más que esperanza a su amiga. _Todos confiamos en ti, Sakura, todo va a estar bien._

- ¡Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, revela tu verdadera forma ante mí! ¡Te lo ordeno por el acuerdo que has hecho conmigo! Release!! – dando un último vistazo a la carta, sosteniendo su bastón con firmeza, la hechicera viva más poderosa de la Tierra sujetó entre sus dedos al elemento que mejor la simbolizaba – _Lo que vio Xiaolang en el futuro, no voy a permitir que suceda, ¡no lo voy a permitir! _¡Por favor, álzate y préstame tu fuerza que mueve montañas, Tián jiān!

El mahoujin de Xiaolang se mostró intermitentemente con el de la joven maga por segundos que parecieron minutos. El del mago oriental también combinaba ambos tipos de magia, pero su estructura era más compleja. Como su guardián del Cielo, estaba partido a la mitad entre entre luz y oscuridad, teniendo como símbolo principal al yin yang en su centro sobre un sol. En cada esquina, caracteres chinos cerraban la figura geométrica, dos cuadrados entrelazados formando una estrella bajo los pies de la hechicera.

Finalmente, el lozano joven que representaba a la Tierra en las cartas Xiaolang respondió. Los círculos mágicos seguían turnándose y Sakura respiraba con dificultad, sujetando con ambas manos su cetro. En cuanto el manto de Tián jiān terminó de materializarse, las facciones agraciadas de la carta mostraron ira y consternación al caer sus iris cobrizas sobre la muchacha. La tierra comenzó a temblar, ajándose alrededor de la maestra de cartas, aislándola de los demás a gran velocidad.

- No emitas un sonido – previó Eriol, apoyando una mano en el hombro del joven chino – Si lo haces, tu carta se saldrá de control pese a los esfuerzos de Sakura. Espera.

- ¡Mi nombre es Sakura! – se presentó la hechicera, forzando su voz a estar por sobre la agitación del terreno deshaciéndose a su alrededor - ¡No pretendo someterte, solo pido tu ayuda, Tián jiān! ¡Por favor, préstame tu fuerza!

Dejando en una interrogante si aquellas palabras habían alcanzado o no sus oídos, la Tierra manipuló su lanza para dibujar una y otra vez círculos en el aire. Sus ojos no abandonaban los de la maestra de cartas y su silueta se iba acercando a ella. El suelo a su paso cobraba vida y volaba en todas direcciones. Los guardianes del mago inglés actuaron con rapidez protegiendo a las personas que tenían a cargo, mientras los del mago oriental mantuvieron sus posiciones, prestos a entrar en acción a la primera orden. Los de la hechicera no podían intervenir hasta que su ama se los indicara.

Tián jiān giró por última vez su lanza, deteniendo el extremo a milímetros de la yugular de la que lo había invocado. Sakura no retrocedió un solo paso y tampoco cortó el contacto visual con él, repitiendo en silencio su súplica. _Por favor, Tián jiān, préstame tu fuerza que mueve montañas._

La Tierra permanecía inerte a excepción de su trenza que se mecía con su elemento que aún mostraba conmoción, estremeciéndose y arrojándose por doquier.

- _Tián jiān, por favor, escucha a Sakura_ – rogó el joven chino, sin atreverse a cerrar los ojos pero tampoco pudiendo soportar más tiempo la situación - _¡Ella es la chica de la que te hablé desde que te creé cada noche mientras me protegías! ¡Es ella, Tián jiān!_

- Sakura – habló la Tierra, aproximando su figura a la de la muchacha hasta casi tocar sus labios con los suyos, sin retirar el filo de su cuello – Si tú eres ella, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Deseas morir?

- Estoy protegiendo a los que amo – respondió la hechicera sin dilación.

Tián jiān parpadeó, a su memoria venía una circunstancia pasada y similar en medio de la arena. Su lanza cayó de sus manos, e hincó una rodilla en lo poco de suelo firme que quedaba frente a la hechicera de ojos esmeraldas. El mahoujin con la estrella como símbolo principal quedó fijo.

- _¿Qué estás haciendo? – había inquirido esa noche, la primera del entrenamiento en la que las tres cartas se habían enfrentado al heredero del clan Li, con la punta de su lanza apunto de atravesarle la garganta - ¿Desear morir?_

_- Estoy protegiendo a los que amo – había sido la respuesta de Xiaolang, antes de apartarlo con una gran explosión de su poder._

Soltando el aire que habían estado conteniendo cuando Sakura sonrió tirándose al cuello de Tián jiān con regocijo, los que pudieron encontrar una ruta accesible corrieron hacia ellos. El resto, volaron.

- ¡Sorprendente, Sakura! – la felicitó Kero, dándole un vistazo poco amistoso a Tián jiān – Eres necio, ¿eh?

- ¡Kero, no lo riñas! – lo regañó la chica - ¡Muchas gracias, Tián jiān, nos has ayudado mucho!

- Si no he hecho nada – replicó, enderezándose con la japonesa todavía prendida de él, dedicándole una expresión de suficiencia al guardián del Sol.

- En realidad, sí – dijo Shan Lù, restregándose por una de las piernas de su atributo principal – Qué gran voluntad, por cierto, ¡nos enorgulleces, aru!

- Creo que vamos a ser una familia feliz – bromeó Tiānlong – aunque no sé ustedes, yo me llevé un gran susto.

- Ni hablar – Xiaolang meneó la cabeza de lado a lado justo antes de recibir a Sakura entre sus brazos – ¡Lo lograste, Sakura!

- Lo logramos juntos, Xiaolang – corrigió la hechicera, sonriendo exhausta.

* * *

Suspirando, la hermosa japonesa se ajustó un pijama oriental antes de salir del vestidor. Sakura había caído rendida en los brazos de su novio tras su hazaña y tanto éste como su colega inglés habían expresado la necesidad de que contara con protección especial. Eriol había insistido especialmente en una _doble protección_, por lo que Shan Lù, representando el yang y Spinel Sun como el yin, la aguardaban en su alcoba listos para defenderla ante cualquier amenaza.

Apenas anochecía, pero todo el estrés emocional del día había hecho mella en su sistema y todo lo que ansiaba era sentir la suavidad de sus sábanas y disfrutar de lo que sería un sueño tranquilo y feliz gracias al amo de uno de sus nuevos guardaespaldas.

- ¿Seguro que no deseas cenar algo, Spinel Sun? – preguntó con amabilidad a la pantera negra apostada frente a su ventanal.

- Yo no como, señorita Tomoyo, pero se lo agradezco mucho – contestó cortésmente sin quitar la vista del exterior.

- ¿Tú quieres algo más, Shan Lù? – riendo al ver al colosal felino durmiendo a sus anchas justo en la entrada de su cuarto, se respondió sola – Creo que eso es un no. ¡Ay, pobre, comió demasiado!

En efecto, el guardián de la Tierra acababa de disfrutar de una comida digna de reyes y ahora se ocupaba en hacer la digestión. La pantera le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

- _Qué pedazo de inútil, será enorme, pero no muy astuto_ – reflexionó, complacido por un lado e inquieto por el otro – _Por supuesto que yo soy mucho más elegante y listo. Solo espero que se levante si algo pasa, ¡nunca creí conocer a alguien más glotón que Kerberos!_

- ¿Crees que pase frío?

- ¿D-Disculpe?

Tomoyo se encontraba de pie junto al dormido tigre, frazada en mano, aparentemente dudando entre cubrirlo con ella o no. Tenía bastante pelo, después de todo.

- Déjelo así – bufó, un tanto exasperado –Si le da frío se va a despertar, que es como debería estar.

Retornando su vista hacia fuera, el guardián de atributo negativo volvió a centrarse en su tarea de vigilancia.

Rato después, una voz armónica acabó con su concentración.

oshiete "tsuyosa" no teigi

jibun tsuranuku koto kana

soretomo jibun sae sutete made mamorubeki mono mamoru koto desu ka

_Cuéntame qué significa el "poder"_

_Me pregunto si es algo por lo que yo puedo pasar_

_O incluso si me dedico a ello_

_¿Puedo proteger las cosas que debo proteger?_

Luego de arropar a Shan Lù, la solista se había acostado en su lecho y dado varias vueltas. Al final, había decidido cantar un poco para esperar a que el sueño viniera, ya que cuando uno lo aguardaba sin hacer nada se resistía más en llegar.

Al término de la estrofa, no fue la mirada intensa de Spinel sobre ella la que la enmudeció, sino el temor idéntico al de esa misma mañana frente a ese elegante y escalofriante sujeto.

- ¿Señorita Tomoyo? – la llamó el guardián, aproximándose a ella - ¿Sucede algo?

- Nada, solo… - inhaló con fuerza para exhalar de la misma forma – _Va a pensar que soy una miedosa, ¿y qué va a decirle a Eriol después?_

- ¿Solo? ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

- ¿Podrías acostarte a mi lado? Yo… - le sonrió algo apenada – no puedo dormir. Creo que estoy más asustada de lo que pensé.

Sin meditarlo por más de un instante, la pantera brincó hasta el alto colchón, recostándose junto a la morena sin ninguna expresión fuera de lo común más que un brillo en sus ojos verde azulados. Agradecida, la muchacha lo cubrió con una manta suavemente antes de abrazarlo por un breve instante.

- Buenas noches, Spinel Sun.

- Q-Que descanse, señorita Tomoyo – tartamudeó, contento de que su pelo fuese negro. El calor en la cara le decía que se hubiera visto curioso de otro modo.

* * *

En medio del bosque en el que alguna vez una carta Clow intentara un asesinato, un nuevo entrenamiento había dado inicio.

Un apuesto universitario moreno jadeaba, resistiéndose a caer de rodillas a la grava, sus ojos azules resplandeciendo en la oscuridad con determinación.

- No te fuerces demasiado – lo aconsejó su instructor, de brazos cruzados, rehuyendo del fulgor de la Luna bajo las ramas de un árbol, sus orbes dispares fijos en su acompañante – Esto será lento, progresivo y doloroso. No lo hagas peor para ti, Touya.

Apretando los dientes, negándose a rendirse, el hermano mayor de la maestra de cartas se repitió que él lo aceleraría.

Sin importar el daño que debiera sufrir, recuperaría su magia lo más rápido posible.

* * *

El regreso de Hiiragizawa Eriol a la clase que compartiera en primaria con los mismos compañeros tenía tanto a los profesores como a los alumnos completamente conmocionados.

Vaya que la labia del extranjero sumada a la de Yamazaki Takashi era un peligro en potencia, lo habían olvidado. O los años habían aumentado su talento innato para la mentira más bizarra.

Probablemente, ambas.

A la hora del almuerzo, Chiharu arrastró a su novio lejos del grupo de Sakura, argumentando que debía disciplinarlo por la mañana intensa que le había hecho pasar. Su compañero de andanzas también desapareció de la vista y aunque sus tres amigos intentaron esperarlo para empezar, la hora avanzaba y tuvieron que comer sin él.

- ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo? – preguntó Tomoyo, apenas tocando su bento con sus palillos.

- No lo sé – respondió Xiaolang, sin apetito – Últimamente no podemos sentir nada.

- ¿Será que su poder es demasiado grande y nubla nuestros sentidos? – consideró Sakura, tampoco pudiendo tocar gran parte de su comida – No se me ocurre otra cosa.

- Puede ser que no sea un vivo – acotó una vocecita media ahogada - ¡Si no hay nadie, Sakura, más vale que me saques de aquí! ¡Tengo hambre!

- ¡Ay, lo siento, Kero, lo olvidé! – para hacer las paces, la muchacha le alcanzó un pequeño bento especialmente para él – Toma, lo hizo papá esta mañana.

- Ittadakimasu!

Cuando ya casi terminaba su tiempo, Eriol regresó y tomó asiento junto a Xiaolang. O más bien, sobre él.

- ¿H-Hiiragizawa? – balbuceó el joven chino, boquiabierto - ¿Te ocurrió algo?

- Oh, nada, me encuentro perfectamente – dando sustento a su afirmación, tal vez demasiado sustento, el moreno llevó sus labios hasta el oído del otro, susurrando mientras lo rozaba y se aferraba firmemente a su cuello - ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo un momento?

- HOEEEE!?!?!? – roja hasta las orejas, Sakura no sabía si quedarse mirando o salir corriendo espantada - ¿E-Eriol, qué haces? _¿A Eriol le gusta Xiaolang? _– confundida, sacudió la cabeza – _No, debe estar jugando, ¿cierto? Es una broma_.

- Yo creo que se ve bastante claro – opinó la integrante del coro con una mano sobre la boca, acalorada.

Secundando la última oración, Eriol tumbó sobre el césped al hechicero más inexperto, con no menos que una mueca predadora en el rostro. Duro como una piedra, el castaño no supo qué hacer y simplemente observó los mismos labios que habían humedecido su oreja acortar la distancia hacia los suyos.

- ¿Li? ¿Qué significa esto? – atónito, un segundo Eriol hizo acto de presencia. El primero rió con maldad, apretando hasta quemar las muñecas del que estaba bajo su imitación de cuerpo, conjunto de sombras y otras oscuridades.

- ¡QUITA, BICHO! – rugiendo, Shan Lù liberó a su amo apartando al impostor de un cabezazo. Enseguida, el primer Eriol se fue desvaneciendo. Lo último que vieron de él fue una sonrisa macabra.

- ¡Xiaolang! ¿¡Estás bien!? – la maestra de cartas tomó ambos brazos de su novio, examinando las marcas rojas en su piel - ¿Te duele?

- E… Estoy bien, Sakura – luchando por mantener sus párpados abiertos y calmar a la dueña de esos ojos verdes amados, apenas le salió un hilo de voz – No toques… no toques las marcas.

- ¿Xiaolang? ¡XIAOLANG!

**Cartas Xiaolang [pronunciación] (Significado literal)**

Flecha: Gōng jiàn [kohn chien] (Arco y flecha)

Tierra: Tián jiān [tién chién] (Tierra)

**Guardianes: significado literal de su nombre [pronunciación]**

Shan Lù: pie de montaña [shan dú]

Tiānlong: dragón celestial [tiénlon]

**Canción:**primera estrofa de _Chiisana hemisphere_, de Maaya Sakamoto.


	4. Confianza y revelaciones

**Complementarias**

_Capítulo 3: Confianza y revelaciones_

La solista cambió una vez más el agua de la fuente en donde su mejor amiga humedecía un paño para refrescar la frente de un inconsciente Xiaolang que se retorcía entre sueños que eran más bien pesadillas, cuyo contenido ninguno podía precisar con exactitud.

El enorme tigre de Bengala se encontraba desparramado a los pies de la cama, moqueando por su descuido desde hacía horas. Había estado todo el tiempo en la mochila de su amo, más no había podido reaccionar a tiempo sin una presencia que lo guiara. Yao, sentado a su lado con la espalda apoyada en su largo cuerpo, le acariciaba la cabeza en silencio. Ambos guardianes eran muy unidos, eso saltaba a la vista, al igual que su aprensión ante las circunstancias.

Tomoyo dejó el agua junto a Sakura y se retiró nuevamente a la cocina, sin saber qué hacer. Preparar la cena estaba fuera de la cuestión. Siquiera Kero le había pedido algo de comer, a pesar de lo entrada que estaba la noche. Tenía suerte de que su madre estuviera de viaje, pues al llamar a su casa avisando que no llegaría ni necesitaba la compañía de sus guardaespaldas no había recibido oposición alguna. La historia hubiera sido otra de haber estado en la ciudad la obstinada mujer de negocios.

Suspiró, decidiéndose a preparar algo ligero y nutritivo. No era bueno que pasaran hambre aunque no pudieran sentirla, y presentía que el joven chino no despertaría si no hallaban primero una cura para las heridas que le había infligido el falso Eriol.

Reflexionando sobre eso, se mordió los labios con frustración. Ella había sentido que algo no cuadraba apenas el supuesto inglés había dado los primeros pasos hacia ellos, no obstante nada había hecho para alertar a sus amigos y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su falta de confianza en sí misma.

Lo que le impedía contarles sobre sus acertadas intuiciones era pensar si Sakura la perdonaría por haber callado. La maestra de cartas no era una persona rencorosa, todo lo contrario, pero su prima se sentía una infame por haber aguardado tanto tiempo a compartir su verdad.

Lo único que la reanimaba era un detalle insignificante que había ocurrido el día anterior, instantes antes que Sakura domara a la Tierra de su mazo complementario. Había sido un error tal vez, un lapso. Un desliz.

Eriol la había llamado por su nombre por primera vez. Aunque después había vuelto a ser Daidouji para él. _Tal vez ni siquiera lo notó. _Aunque eran impropias de él ese tipo de distracciones. _Algo lo inquieta, está más preocupado de lo que demuestra._

Apenas comenzaba a sacar algunas cacerolas después de revisar el contenido de la nevera, cuando el timbre la interrumpió. Se apresuró a ver quién era, ya que Sakura y Eriol se encontraban seguramente probando nuevos conjuros sobre el joven caído y no podrían atender.

Un Touya cargado de bolsas con cara de pocos amigos y un afable Yukito esperaban tras la puerta e ingresaron al departamento luego de saludarla.

- Les trajimos algo de comer, necesitarán las energías aunque no tengan hambre – habló la identidad temporal de Yue, comenzando a dejar en la mesa lo que habían traído.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Cómo sigue Li?

- Sin cambios – respondió con la vista baja, ayudándolo a servir la comida.

- Tal vez Yue pueda hacer algo, parece el menos perdido con todo esto – expuso el mayor de los Kinomoto, cuidado estratégicamente de no mirar a nadie mientras lo decía. ¡No fueran a pensar que también estaba preocupado!

- Dice que su magia no tendría ningún efecto – contestó Yukito, perdiendo su sonrisa.

- Tampoco han podido hacer nada Sakura ni Hiiragizawa-kun.

Oyendo un grito proveniente del cuarto, dejaron todo a medio hacer y corrieron hacia el lugar desde donde provenía el sonido desgarrador. Dentro, Sakura sollozaba en brazos de Eriol. El hechicero inglés tenía los párpados cerrados con fuerza, al igual que sus guardianes que cercaban la única ventana del cuarto.

Las marcas rojas eran ahora negras y habían comenzado a reptar por los miembros del joven chino, causándole tal dolor que en medio de su inconsciencia todavía podían sus cuerdas vocales expresar algo de él.

- ¡No, no es cierto! ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!

- No es posible, Sakura – Kero volaba prudentemente a varios centímetros del hechicero oriental, casi tocando el techo – Solo magia pura puede curar sus heridas y tú no puedes hacerlo, ya que te iniciaste usando la magia de Clow que nace del poder de la oscuridad.

- No encontraremos a alguien con esas características a tiempo – dedujo Shan Lù, apostándose con aire grave junto a su amo. Tiānlong se abrazó a su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en su pelaje, sin poder resistir ver el estado de su amo.

- Probablemente tu hermano podría haber hecho algo – confesó Eriol, entreabriendo los ojos con desazón – Percibo que su magia está regresando, pero es apenas una brizna y no será suficiente.

- ¿Tu magia… está volviendo? – sin dar crédito a lo que oía, Yukito observó a su pareja con los ojos muy abiertos – Creí que--

- ¿Cuánto aguantará así? – lo interrumpió Touya, simplemente rodeando sus hombros para indicarle que luego hablarían de eso, decidido a exigir lo máximo de sí mismo con tal de no ver a su hermana llorar de esa manera – Me apresuraré, puede que--

- No durará hasta mañana. No tienes tiempo.

Tomoyo sintió que el aire le faltaba. Podía prácticamente tocar el sufrimiento de Sakura en el aire, así como el de los jóvenes guardianes. El sentimiento de culpa de Eriol era atronador. ¿Por qué el ojiazul se sentía tan responsable de lo que ocurría? ¿Acaso el enemigo lo buscaba a él? Hasta ahora, solo había intentado atacar a personas especiales para Sakura y no para él. Después de todo, tanto ella como el heredero del clan Li eran más cercanos a la maestra de cartas que a la reencarnación del que una vez fuera el mago más poderoso del mundo.

- _El blanco soy yo_ – le habló un hombre increíblemente parecido a Eriol, cuyo cuerpo transparente contaba mucha más edad. Sus ojos caían con tristeza sobre Xiaolang mientras una de sus amplias manos tocaba su frente – _Tanto tú como él son importantes para la persona que ahora soy. Sé que puedes sentirlo._

- ¿Clow? – preguntándolo en voz alta, sus pies la llevaron hasta la cama. Las miradas de todos la siguieron, sin ser capaces de ver el mensaje del pasado que era únicamente para ella.

- _Confía, Tomoyo. Despierta la magia que duerme dentro de ti._

- ¿Tomoyo? ¡No lo toques, es peligroso!

Desoyendo la advertencia de la hechicera, la morena apoyó con delicadeza sus manos en los brazos del joven que agonizaba. La negrura de su piel abrasó sus palmas. El reflejo de apartarse fue urgente, mas luchó por refrenarlo, esperando. Los ojos de Clow la miraron con ternura antes de desvanecerse. _Confía, amor._

Un halo de luz blanca cegó a todos. Al adaptarse sus retinas a la intensidad de la luz, vieron como las sombras que mancillaban los miembros del joven chino se iban borrando a medida que Tomoyo pasaba sus dedos por ellas.

Xiaolang dejó de retorcerse y sus gritos cesaron. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Su amiga sonrió, acariciando su rostro tal como había procurado hacer el mago inicialmente.

- Perdóname, Sakura – rogó, comenzando a llorar de alivio y también de culpa – ése no era Eriol, yo lo sabía, pero no pude hacer nada.

- Oh, Tomoyo – consolándola con cariño, la maestra de cartas pasó sus dedos por su lustroso y largo cabello - ¡Lo has salvado! Lo demás no importa.

- Todo este tiempo ha podido sentirlo, ¿no es así, señorita Tomoyo? – serio, el guardián de atributo negativo del hechicero inglés la observó, comprendiendo antes de recibir respuesta – Por eso no tocó la rosa, por eso me pidió que durmiera a su lado.

- Perdónenme – apenada, tuvo el valor de mirar a Spinel directo a sus ojos verdes y luego a su amo – No pensé que pudiera ser verdad. Pero cuando vi que Xiaolang no se levantaba, comprendí mi error.

- ¿Dormiste con ella? – preguntó Shan Lù, tan recuperado que por poco no saltaba en su cola usándola de resorte - ¡Mmh, picarón! ¡Y tan santito que te haces, aru!

- ¡Q-Qué disparates dices, tigre descarriado! ¡Eres una vergüenza para tu amo!

- ¡No es cierto, él me quiere así! ¡Eres un envidioso, aru!

Transformándose en un instante, Kerberos le propinó un golpe en la cabeza a sus dos compañeros felinos con la clara intención de dejarles un bonito chichón de recuerdo para que se ubicaran en la situación.

- ¡Ay, qué daño! ¡Kerberos-san es un violento, aru!

- ¡Silencio los dos! – rugió el león, resoplando con enojo – Ahora que el mocoso está bien, vamos a hablar sobre esto seriamente.

- Es el fin, Kero te ha puesto en tu lugar, Spinel – mofándose, su opuesto carraspeó al notar la mirada tenebrosa del guardián del Sol – No golpearías a una dama, ¿verdad, Kerberos?

- Claro que no. ¡Pero tú no eres ninguna dama, Rubymoon!

- Tomoyo, ¿desde hace cuánto que sientes su presencia? – quiso saber la maestra de cartas, sentándose en el lecho junto a su novio que dormía, esta vez pacíficamente.

- Hace poco más de una semana – mirando sus manos que todavía le quemaban un poco, se sobresaltó al sentir el tacto del joven inglés sobre su hombro.

- No te culpes más – le dijo, leyéndole los pensamientos. La morena sonrió con tristeza.

- Tú tampoco deberías, Hiiragizawa-kun.

- ¿Te culpas? – apareciendo de pronto, Yue miró al que alguna vez había sido su amo – Eso quiere decir que sabes quién es el enemigo.

- Yo… no, Clow – se corrigió, apretando apenas la mano que apoyaba sobre la japonesa – tuvo muchos enemigos, Yue. No tengo manera de saber quién de todos ellos exactamente lo habrá odiado tanto como para renunciar a su esencia de ser humano.

- Pero alguna idea debes tener – enunció el guardián del Sol, sin dudar de sus palabras.

- ¿No es un ser humano? – tornándose pálida como el papel, Sakura tartamudeó - ¿E-Es un f-f-fantas--?

- No es un fantasma, Sakura – sentándose a los pies de su ama para calmarla, Kerberos explicó – Es imposible que un fantasma tenga tanto poder como para esconderse de nosotros y causar heridas de este tipo a un mago fuerte como Li con solo tocarlo.

- Es un Espectro, de eso estoy seguro.

- ¡Un Espectro! – a la afirmación de su creador, Rubymoon dio un respingo - ¡Pensé que esas cosas eran leyendas! Que si alguna vez habían existido, ya no quedaba ni uno solo.

- Existen y son reales – la contradijo, posando su vista en el guardián de la Luna – los únicos que pueden percibirlos son guardianes de atributo negativo que tengan como símbolo la Luna u otra cualidad con una fase oscura como el Cielo y personas con magia blanca virgen, libre de sombras. Si bien Tiānlong cumple el primer requisito, Li aún no termina de crear sus cartas y sin la Oscuridad no le será posible hacerlo. Respecto a Touya, apenas ha comenzado a recuperar su magia, por lo que tampoco puede hacerlo. Los únicos capaces en este momento son Yue y Daidouji.

- Entiendo, por eso Yue pudo reaccionar en ese momento – tranquilizándose al oír que no se trataba de un espíritu del más allá, Sakura se concentró en la conversación – Eso significa que no podremos dividirnos en más de dos grupos de ahora en adelante, de lo contrario alguien correría peligro.

- Es cierto, podría atacar a cualquiera de nosotros si cometemos ese descuido – con los dedos en su barbilla, Eriol agregó pensativo – Pero aún si podemos darnos cuenta de su presencia, no será garantía de nada. La rosa que dejó y la manera en la que se acercó a Li fueron formas de demostrar que es muy poderoso. Está jugando, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutándolo.

- Si me lo preguntan a mí, ya dejó de jugar – opinó la bestia del sello, echando un vistazo al ocupante de la cama, ya completamente relajado ante las caricias de su amada en su cabello y sus mejillas – Lo que le hizo al mocoso fue en serio.

- Yue, cuando mi amo despierte quiero que hagas aparecer la rosa que sellaste – habló el guardián con alas de dragón, sin mirarlo y sin ninguna inflexión en la voz en particular – Puedo rastrear lo que sea, es uno de mis atributos. Quizá no pueda ubicar al Espectro, pero sí sabré si nos ha tendido una trampa en algún lugar de la ciudad.

- Hiiragizawa-kun… - atreviéndose a tomar la mano que aún descansaba sobre ella, Tomoyo pidió - ¿Podrías explicarnos cómo es que nace un Espectro? Has dicho que no es un ser humano, pero que lo fue en algún momento.

- Sin duda eres muy lista, Daidouji – reproduciendo la mirada que le había dado el mago Clow antes de retirarse, Eriol estrechó la mano cálida que tocaba la suya sin poder evitarlo – No es una historia muy agradable, como podrás imaginar. Primero se debe vivir en odio por incontables años. Durante todo ese lapso la que convertirá a esa persona en depósito de su poder, despojándola de toda luz, se asegura que su vasallo no vaya a envenenarla con bondad, que sea nada más que sombra de humanidad. Entonces se le aparece y en palabras que son mímicas de dulzura dice lo que esa persona nunca pudo lograr y se mete por ese agujero de ambición en su interior. El resto es esperar otra vez incontables años, muchos más de los que antes esperó. Mientras más años pasen, más fuerza gana el Vacío de luz y más difícil es hacer que su esencia vuelva a sus raíces.

- ¿Por eso es que Xiaolang hablaba de que mi poder no bastará?

- Sí, ahora entiendo que lo que vio fue un Espectro.

- Eriol – llamó su atención Yue, más serio que de costumbre, si cabía – Sabes que tampoco bastará que fusionen sus magias, sabes que se necesita algo más para acabar con un instrumento de la Dama.

- No la llames 'la Dama', me pones de los nervios – se quejó Kerberos, sacudiéndose para evitar que se le erizara el pelo.

- ¿Cómo es que saben tanto sobre esa tal Dama? – interrogó Shan Lù – En ningún libro de magia dice nada en lo absoluto sobre eso.

- Si los libros la nombraran, más personas la buscarían – respondió Eriol con simpleza – La existencia de la Dama Negra es algo que solo los mejores magos de cada época conocen. Y aún menos se dedican a buscar sus engendros, por eso es que algunos llegan a desarrollarse por siglos y siglos hasta que encuentran el conducto para alcanzar el propósito que los hizo lo que son y, al terminar, son devorados por la propia boca que les dio subsistencia, algo de lo que no son conscientes hasta que ocurre.

- Eres muy bueno para evadir preguntas, reencarnación de Clow – elogió el guardián del Cielo. El aludido se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

- No sé de qué hablas, querido Tiānlong. Agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre, por cierto.

- ¡Ah, yo sé, yo sé! – agitando una formidable pata, el guardián de la Tierra completó – Hace un rato Kerberos-san dijo que seguro tenías alguna idea de quién podía ser y yo te pregunté cómo es que saben tanto sobre esa—

- ¡Si le dices Dama, tu senpai va a enojarse contigo, eh!

- E-Esa… ¿mujer malvada y ruin, aru?

- Mh, aceptable.

- El amo lo sabe, ¿qué más da? – lo defendió la pantera – Hay cosas más importantes que tratar.

- Está bien, Spinel. No es una explicación muy larga, es obvio que Clow era uno de esos pocos magos que sabían sobre su existencia.

- Pero hay algo más – suspicaz, Tiānlong insistió – hablas como si hubiera sido un encuentro cercano más que una simple recopilación de información aislada, Eriol.

- Estás en lo cierto – respirando hondo, el joven inglés se alegró de que por lo menos fuera una sola respuesta para las dos preguntas que había intentado obviar – Clow conoció a un mago del que en un principio fue amigo. Hubo una ruptura debido a la vanidad de ese mago, que posteriormente desapareció por muchos años. Cuando Clow volvió a verlo, Alain Leroy era apenas una sombra de lo que había sido. Espectro naciente que era, trató de aniquilarlo sin esperar a reunir oscuridades, pero Clow lo derrotó. Sin embargo, su magia no era pura y no pudo destruirlo, todo lo que hizo fue drenar su fuerza. Pienso que, en el espacio que demoró Clow en reencarnar en Fujitaka-san y en mí, ese mismo Espectro tuvo tiempo de crecer.

- Recuerdo el incidente – comentó Kerberos – Pero me parece extraño que Clow haya dejado ese asunto sin resolver. Nos aseguró a mí y a Yue que había encontrado la solución. ¡No me digas que de nuevo nos engañó!

- Clow sabía que la magia capaz de depurar las sombras no se hallaba en el mundo en su época – rozando apenas los dedos de Tomoyo con su pulgar, Eriol agregó para dar por terminada su extensa explicación – Así que decidió esperar. No les mintió ni cambió sus recuerdos, Kerberos, simplemente la solución era más a largo plazo de lo que pensabas.

- ¿Y cómo estuviste tan tranquilo todo este tiempo sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía aparecer?

- ¡Kerberos!

- ¡Tengo derecho a preguntarlo al menos! – irguiéndose, desafiando a Spinel Sun a seguir riñéndolo, continuó - ¡De haber sabido que rondaba por ahí--!

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho exactamente, Kerberos? – le inquirió duramente Eriol – Tú sabes bien que no puedes sentir su presencia siquiera.

- Es suficiente, Kerberos – lo atajó Yue antes de que el guardián del Sol pudiera replicar – Si estuvo tranquilo es porque Clow conocía el desenlace de todo esto.

* * *

Desde la penumbra del cuarto iluminado únicamente por los reflectores provenientes del exterior, la joven reencarnación de Clow Reed permanecía sentada en un sofá cercano a la cama del propietario del apartamento. El silencio era solo roto por coches que pasaban por la calle de cuando en cuando y, sobretodo, por los ronquidos estrepitosos del que representaba a un tiempo a Tierra y a Montaña y que dormía desparramado no muy lejos de sus pies. Los guardianes de atributo negativo habían tomado el primer turno de vigilancia y se hallaban en la entrada de la alcoba, sus pupilas ampliadas listas para captar el más leve movimiento. Uno de ellos no podría descansar y tampoco se encontraba allí por propia voluntad, sino por un mandato que de boca de su ama había sonado a un favor pedido a un querido amigo.

Sobraba decir que el grupo había sido dividido de manera que ni Sakura ni Tomoyo se quedaran a solas con Xiaolang. El corazón de la maestra de cartas estaba con su novio y no latiría tranquilo hasta verlo despierto, pero su hermano no había dado su brazo a torcer y ella había preferido dejar el tema por la paz, prometiendo regresar temprano a preparar el desayuno para todos. La antipatía del mayor de los Kinomoto por el mago chino era obvia y aunque sus dudas sobre la decencia de Eriol eran menores, había resuelto tratarlo de la misma manera en cuanto a ese asunto se refiriera.

- Eriol – a una cercanía de su nariz que hubiera espantado a cualquiera que no fuera él, Rubymoon susurró – A mí no me engañas. Algo te ocurre. ¿Tiene que ver con ese tal Como-se-llame?

- Alain Leroy – sonriéndose, el ojiazul completó sin elaborar – No, no del todo.

- ¿Con Tomoyo, entonces?

- Tal vez.

- ¡Argh! Odio que te pongas tan hermético. Cuando te ahoguen tus secretos, házmelo saber.

Retirándose a hacer un mejor uso del sillón de la sala, la guardiana dejó a su amo a solas con los pensamientos que tan celosamente guardaba.

De nuevo, dos habían sido las preguntas y una sola era la respuesta.

_- Hiiragizawa-kun – había pronunciado Tomoyo con suavidad, mientras Sakura y los demás caminaban más adelante – Disculpa si mi pregunta suena a intromisión, pero, ¿qué significa Xiaolang para ti?_

_- Li es – haciendo una imperceptible pausa, el moreno que había bajado a despedirlas observó a la delicada muchacha a los ojos – mi mejor amigo._

_De haberle sucedido algo no se lo hubiera perdonado, era lo que había pensado en ese instante._

_- Descuida, se pondrá bien – comprendiendo lo tácito, Tomoyo se había despedido con una leve reverencia y una sonrisa cálida – Hasta mañana._

_- Lo sé. Que descanses, Daidouji._

Habría sido el momento perfecto para preguntarle si podía llamarla por su nombre. La verdad era que se sentía un tanto ridículo nombrándola de esa manera tan distante, mas por otro lado la ventaja que ello encerraba valía la pena para él.

De sucederle algo, ella se repondría con facilidad. Si jamás habían estado cerca, dejarlo ir sería menos doloroso.

La precaución no estaba demás, no con las sombras cerniéndose sobre ellos. No con su poder partido en dos.

- Además, algo escondes – expresó en voz alta, como si el castaño hubiera seguido todo su hilo de ideas en su cabeza – Y sé que tiene que ver conmigo y que es difícil de contar.

- Eres tan perceptivo como ella – le sorprendió una segunda voz, interrumpida la oración por un ronquido especialmente escandaloso – Tienes una cara terrible, por cierto.

- No creas que tú te ves muy bien – contraatacó, sentándose en la cama junto a él readoptando su sonrisa gentil - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

- Bien, solo cansado – recostándose sobre un costado con lentitud, completó – Recuerdo que estabas extremadamente cariñoso, pero que no eras tú, gracias a los dioses.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te hubieras sentido incómodo?

- ¡Ah, no juegues, Hiiragizawa! – pidió, alejándose todo lo que podía de su travieso acompañante, pegándose al muro junto al lecho – Ya fue lo bastante traumático para mí.

- ¿Recuerdas algo más?

- ¿Sakura está en su casa? – preguntó, tras negar con la cabeza - ¿Está bien?

- Sí, Tomoyo, Kerberos y Touya se han ido con ella. Yue se ha quedado.

- Ya veo – sonriéndose, Xiaolang remarcó – Tomoyo. ¿Me perdí de algo mientras dormía? No sabía que la llamaras así antes.

- Tal vez – sin esforzarse, cubrió su desliz de lengua desviando la pregunta - ¿Qué me dices de ti? Tampoco lo sabía.

- Bueno, yo llegué antes que tú – sentenció, burlón – Es obvio que tenga más confianza con ella.

- Te agradará saber que tiene poder mágico, entonces.

- ¿EH? ¿Hablas en serio?

- Sí. Te ha salvado – recuperando su expresión seria, añadió – Estuviste a punto de morir.

- Creo que no sirve de nada hablar, en ese caso – incorporándose demasiado rápido, sus piernas le recordaron lo rendido que estaba al fallarle. Eriol lo sujetó enseguida, regresándolo a la cama.

- Descansa, yo te traeré lo que necesites.

- Antes tengo que preguntarte algo.

- Y yo tengo que contarte algo – poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el portal, apoyó una mano en el marco antes de salir – Traeré té.

Volviendo con la infusión prometida, Eriol reocupó su sitio junto al joven, riéndose por lo bajo de los sonidos nasales que emanaban de los pies del catre. Afuera no había tenido problemas en sortear en silencio a Spinel Sun y a Tiānlong, ninguno de los dos lo bastante parlanchín para demorarlo. Yue tampoco estaba de lo que se dice buen humor, siquiera para él.

Mientras Xiaolang se llevaba la taza hasta los labios, él recomenzó su relato sobre el enemigo para los oídos que no habían podido escucharlo la primera vez. Repitió cada palabra como si de una grabación se tratase, su mente ocupada de un tema relacionado pero distinto a lo que su boca articulaba.

_Es probable que muera. Debido a mi capricho, ya no soy tan poderoso y él lo sabe, solo espero que no sepa sobre Fujitaka-san. Todo dependerá de Sakura y Li, y de…_

_No. Sería muy peligroso que ella interviniera. Debo convencerlos de que no se lo permitan._

Sin embargo, no existía otra manera de devolver la luz al Vacío. De obviar el paso fundamental, el Depósito se llenaría nuevamente poco a poco y, al no ver satisfecha su venganza, mutilaría cualquier vestigio de su linaje que quedara sobre el mundo. Poner un fin al ciclo de destrucción y reconstitución era preciso, mas la solución seguía siendo aberrante para él.

No podía permitirse ser tan egoísta, pero el prejuicio fluía por sus venas sin que él pudiese ponerle un alto. Querer protegerla no era un capricho, sin embargo siquiera poseía los medios para hacerlo.

_Clow previó este día con claridad, estoy seguro aunque no tenga el recuerdo exacto. Recuerdo que él lo borró, odiando más que nunca su poder de ver el futuro. Fue el momento en el que decidió definitivamente que se desharía de esa habilidad._

- Oi, Hiiragizawa, ¿me oyes? ¡Hiiragizawa! – Xiaolang insistió - ¡Eriol!

Parpadeando, el joven inglés se dio cuenta de que se le había agotado la cinta no sabía exactamente en qué minuto, y que el castaño llevaba rato dirigiéndose a él sin obtener más respuestas que las que daría un trozo de concreto.

- Discúlpame, ¿me decías? – se acomodó las gafas con naturalidad, seguro de que ni por un instante sus facciones habrían delatado su estado interno.

- Estaba intentando hablarte sobre Tomoyo – protestó el menor, sus mejillas teñidas por la vergüenza – Pero si no quieres hacerlo está bien. Me equivoqué al pensar que entre los dos existía la confianza necesaria, fui un entrometido.

- Xiaolang – sonriéndole con más que gentileza, expresó con suavidad – Por supuesto que existe, es solo que me atrapaste pensando en otra cosa.

- Si vas a llamarme por mi nombre de pila, no me mientas tan descaradamente, Eriol. Podré ser un chiquillo a tu lado, pero no soy un tonto. Pensabas en Tomoyo.

_Sin duda, a mi antiguo yo también le hubieras parecido interesante, jamás hubiera conseguido predecirte del todo._ Desde que inundara la ciudad de oscuridad para instar a Sakura a sobrepasar su magia, el hechicero chino lo había sorprendido con su fortaleza. Quizá fuera ese detalle uno de los determinantes principales de que lo etiquetara como 'mejor amigo'.

- ¿Crees que el futuro se puede cambiar, Xiaolang?

- Creo que hay veces en las que debe ser cambiado a como de lugar.

_Incluso lo previsible puede cambiar, él me lo demostró. También Yukito lo hizo._

- Necesito enseñarte algo – fue al grano Xiaolang, interpretando el silencio del ojiazul como una invitación a comenzar su parte – Pero antes, debes decirme qué sientes por ella. Tomoyo es mi amiga, y sería un canalla si no protejo sus sentimientos.

- Ponerlo en palabras es simple y complicado a la vez – respondió con elegancia y ternura entrelazadas sin hacerse esperar – Puedo decirte que ver nacer su magia me llenó de alegría y de amargura al mismo tiempo, porque te salvó comenzando un camino a su propia perdición, un camino que estaría dispuesto a finalizar con mi vida.

- Tomoyo puede purificar al Espectro, es eso lo que te llena de amargura – comprendió el hechicero oriental, buscando los ojos del otro - ¿Purificarlo implica que sacrifique su vida?

- Quizá, de habernos topado con él hace cientos de años atrás, no lo implicaría.

- Es demasiado poderoso.

Abatido con la noticia, el espadachín liberó su arma y báculo con extrema parsimonia. Cuando la punta estuvo fuera de su mano, la blandió de igual forma. Todo estaba saliendo absolutamente mal. Debía darse prisa, de lo contrario el fin que había visto caería sobre ellos y nada habría que pudieran hacer para aplazarlo. Debía terminar su mazo y alcanzar la fuerza necesaria para fusionar su magia con la de Sakura.

- ¿Y si Touya la ayudara? – preguntó, dos de sus dedos jugando con una de sus creaciones en la que sus ojos estaban fijos – Has dicho que él también posee ese tipo de magia.

- No puede ser. Sus magias no son complementarias. Aun si lo fueran, es improbable que él cuente con el tiempo necesario para resucitar una cantidad suficiente.

- Entonces, solo tenemos que encontrar una magia para complementar la de Tomoyo y alcanzará. Ella no morirá.

Animado ante la perspectiva, el único varón que había dado a luz la hechicera más poderosa de China se dio el lujo de sonreír. _Apuesto mi brazo derecho a que ya encontré esa magia. Todo va a estar bien._

- Cambia el tiempo y trae el futuro al presente, Jī zhào – al ser tocada por el extremo de su espada, la carta se activó.

Una mujer delicada y melancólica, rubia como los rayos de sol más tiernos de una mañana de verano, giró sobre sí misma de brazos abiertos. Su amplio vestido la acompañó, ganando movimiento y extensiones descomunales. Un espacio alternativo fue impreso sobre el que ocupaban, ensanchándose las cuatro paredes hasta ser área abierta y el techo, cielo borrascoso.

Eriol asimiló el entorno como pudo. A unos pasos de él, en todas direcciones, muchas cosas ocurrían o acababan de ocurrir.

A su espalda, el padre de Sakura yacía inmóvil. El espíritu de su esposa acunaba su cabeza en su regazo, susurrándole dulzuras para mantenerlo en el mundo de los vivos. El profesor universitario sonreía, sin atisbo de temor ni dolor en su faz.

A su derecha, el guardián de la Luna besaba la frente de la persona que una vez había salvado su vida. Dejándolo con extrema sutileza en el piso, emprendía el vuelo hacia la escena que tenía lugar enfrente sin mirar atrás. Gotitas de luz brotaban de sus ojos violáceos, dejando una estela tras él.

Adelante, Sakura, Xiaolang y la bestia del sello libraban una gran batalla contra un ser incorpóreo que semejaba a la Nada de la que leyera en una novela de fantasía, engullendo todo a su paso. The Light había tenido el mismo destino que todo Tokyo, terminando en las entrañas de esa sombra siempre hueca.

A medida que rotaba la cabeza hacia la izquierda, el nuevo espectador de ese futuro iba perdiendo pedazos de corazón. Retazos de finas alas de mariposa cubrían el pavimento. Sangre guió su vista hasta lo que debía atestiguar.

Ahí estaba él, aún de pie, apretando su cetro hasta sumar a las heridas de su cuerpo las de sus palmas. Gritó una última vez a Sakura, su mahoujin estampándose bajo sus pies y hasta la hechicera que siguiendo sus instrucciones hizo lo mismo con su propio círculo.

- ¡Imposible, Clow! – se mofó el conjunto de oscuridades, en un eco infinito - ¡No son compatibles!

Una risa sardónica multiplicada acompañó el alargamiento de una de sus sombras a través de su pecho, los brazos de Tomoyo impidiendo su caída hacia atrás. La bella japonesa besó su frente, estrechándolo contra su pecho, murmurando ternuras que buscaban retenerlo pero que no lo lograron. La sombra alargada deseaba despedazarlo. La joven se lo impidió cuanto pudo, negándose a soltar a lo que ya no era más que su caparazón.

Ausente, Eriol volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Kerberos y Yue acababan de fusionarse con el bastón de su maestra y la fuerte hechicera atacaba directamente al agujero de donde nacían las extensiones negras. Sin embargo, su poder se agotaba y el agujero disminuía para luego agrandarse otra vez. Xiaolang se sumó a ellos, ayudando a su amada a sostener el báculo con una mano. La otra rodeó su cintura, mientras él imprimía un último beso en su tersa mejilla. El agujero se ampliaba sin cesar…

Antes de ver el verdadero fin, el tiempo jugó con el espacio. Regresó el presente y se llevó el futuro. Otra vez se hallaban en la pacífica habitación de Xiaolang, otra vez en un tiempo donde la luz no se había extinguido.

- Bebe un poco – alcanzándole la infusión hasta los labios después de murmurar un hechizo simple para recalentarla, el hechicero chino se acomodó a su lado en el colchón, los dos sentados en el borde, uno con la mirada perdida, el otro deseando no haber causado esa mirada jamás - Jī zhào es una carta que creé combinando los poderes de otras dos, Biàn huà y Tiān qì, significan el Cambio y el Tiempo. Jī zhào, la Premonición, me permitió ver con claridad lo que quería decir la corazonada que tuve desde que dejé Japón.

- Te has vuelto muy fuerte – alabó con voz áspera tras tragar trabajosamente un par de sorbos - Jī zhào debe consumir mucha energía al actuar.

- En realidad estoy a punto de desmayarme – aclaró el castaño, forzando una sonrisa – Pero no puedo hacerlo hasta explicarte que lo que viste no es el futuro. Podemos cambiarlo, estoy seguro. Sakura aún no ha soñado con esto.

Notando que sus palabras chocaban de nuevo contra una pared, Xiaolang utilizó las fuerzas que le quedaban en asir a su amigo por los hombros y conseguir así que levantara la vista.

- Escucha, Eriol. Eso no será el futuro. Costará mucho trabajo cambiarlo, sí. Créeme que lo sé, ¡llevo años preparándome para hacerlo! Pero estoy haciendo mi parte y Sakura también la hará. El que queda eres tú, debes decidirte. ¿Pelearás para proteger a tus seres queridos solo o…? Yo ya… lo comprendí. Esta es… una batalla de a dos.

**Cartas Xiaolang [pronunciación] (Significado literal)**

Premonición: Jī zhào [chi chao] (Premonición)

Cambio: Biàn huà [bién joá] (Cambio)

Tiempo: Tiān qì [tién shí] (Tiempo)


End file.
